Whats Going To Happen
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Miley and her father lives with her mother when something tragic happens and the family fall apart they do thing that they dont want to do. Ok this is my 2nd story so please read and review and add to fave anyways bye and hope you like my story bye
1. Wrong Time

_**It was 2:30 in the morning, she was in the hospital she was screaming, by 5:00 in the morning she was sleeping with a little girl in her arm. 11 years 11months had gone by. One month till her birthday she would be turning twelve. Her mother was very sick, she had been sick ever since her gave birth to her daughter. Her daughters name is Chaline. One day she got a phone call is was her Aunt Dally phoning from Mexico. **_

_**Hey Aunt Dally what's up**_

_**Oh nothing I was just phoning, to see how things were going up there in Hollywood, by the way did I tell you but I just unpacked everything in Mexico**_

_**Oh right I forgot how is your new place umm can I ask you something**_

_**Oh sure what would you like to know and thank you.**_

_**I want to be a pop star, I want to be famous and I thought that you could help me with that.**_

_**Well I could but why not asking you daddy to help or your mother.**_

_**But I cant ask her because she is in bed. And she is sleeping.**_

_**Oh honey I am sure that what ever happens is for the better honey**_

_**I know oh but can you tell me, oh one sec my dad is calling me brb. She went to find her dad in his room crying.**_

_**What's wrong dad. I started to get a tear in my eye.**_

_**Your mother, she went to a place up in the sky, a place called-. **_

_**There was a short pause.**_

_**Heaven, **_

_**As he finished the sentence. **_

_**What, she cried**_

_**Her mother was face first on the floor, she wouldn't wanted her daughter to feel like this she couldn't do anything now. Chaline cried herself to sleep that night, she didn't know that something like that would ever make her that sad. How was she ever going to get through the rest of her life without a mother to fight with to lean on to get boy advice, or anything else like that. She was starting her new year of school it was not working out for her she was crying every day at school her teacher didn't know what to do she tried contacting her father there was know answer. Her teacher did everything that she could do, but what she didn't try was talking to Chaline. Unfortunately her teacher got nothing from Chaline.**_

_**She have still been crying every night since her mother had died it was hard for her and her dad to be ok with that loss. Days and Months have passed, she has not yet stopped crying before going to sleep every night. It was only 4 days till Christmas Eve a day a loving and family, but what is a family really about without the people you love in it. What is it not family. They went to the family dinner, they tried not to have the worst time of there lives and they tried to make everyone else to have a good time, it just wasn't enough for them. All that they did for everyone else wasn't helping them it was only making them sadder of there loss. More and more days have gone passed it was just a normal day not like others though. **_

_**Chaline get over here right now, you have to apologize I am aloud to date weather we lost someone or not know what you are grounded and it has been like 4 or 5 months and you should not be crying every single night it is just bad I hear you in your room girl get a hold of yourself now get to your room, her father yelled. **_

_**Daddy she is my mother and so what if I cry it is hard for me and how could you ever think about saying that kind of thing to me you know I am sensitive and so are you where do you think I get it from and yes I will go to my room it is the only place where I don't have to see you anymore, she cried running to her bedroom. **_

_**That is not what I mea- the phone started ringing **_

_**Hello, he said**_

_**Hey honey what's wrong, his girlfriend said worried**_

_**Ohh me and my daughter just had a big fight and right now she hates my guts why are you phoning, he asked stunned.**_

_**Oh know reason and I am so,so sorry honey are you still up for are date tonight, She asked seriously.**_

_**Hey I just told you that we had a fight about me dating and you asked me well how about you come over today for supper to get to know her and maybe do a little bounding ok, he said pleadingly.**_

_**Ok sounds fun see you at around 5:30 love you and miss you. She blew him a kiss. **_

_**Bye love you, he said as he hung the phone up. **_

_**Sorry about the spelling and no talking things and remember I don't own anything. And review bye. **_


	2. The Wrong Time For A Relation Ship

It was 5:00 in the afternoon her father was already making supper.

Chaline get down here right now, he yelled.

Fine, she said she came down the stairs with tears in her eyes.

I have a little surprise for you, you know Kelly right my girlfriend, he said in a nice tone of voice.

Yah the one that is going to make spend less time with you yah she has a special place in my heart why, she asked.

Well good I am happy for you anyways she is coming over for dinner and she is going to spend a little time with you and maybe even take you shopping ok, he said

WHAT I am not gong to be with that rat snake I am going to eat up in my room so I don't have to see her, she said angrily

No you are going to talk with her and you are going to go shopping and you are going to like it, he yelled.

Ding dong.

Yes come in, he said.

He went to go get the door, when he opened it he kissed her.

Hey honey where is that little girl of yours, she said softly.

"Right there" he pointed over to where his daughter was. "Oh and supper is ready"

"Ok I can't wait I am starving, Oh and it smells good honey what ever did you make" she kissed him.

"That was nice sweetie, would you like to sleep over tonight" he asked very nicely.

"Yes I would now lets go to the kitchen ok I am starving" she said.

"Ok lets go" he kissed her on the cheek.

He was setting up the dining table One plat Two plat Three plat Four plat. "Supper Guys" he said in a simple tone.

Ok Chaline lets go for dinner and guess what when we are done eating I am going to take you shopping how does that sound" her dads girlfriend said.

"Whatever ok lets just get this over with so I can go to bed" Chaline said.

"Ok then whatever and what is your problem Chaline you are acting like a total princess right now so stop it" Miranda said, that is her dads girlfriends name. "You aren't the boss of me lady who some what looks like an eighty year old women, oh what you are one" Chaline said in anger. Chaline ran out of the room.

"Hey Chaline what is up what are you doing come back here your not leaving you are grounded remember" Michael said.

He went to Miranda and said " hey Miranda what is the matter with Chaline she wouldn't even stop to say anything are you guys getting along" Michael asked.

"Well umm I don't know, no we aren't getting along and it was my fault for everything I well kind of made her walk because we got into a fight I am so sorry honey I would've never have done that if new that she didn't like me. Miranda confessed

"So you did this I can't believe I am saying this but, you need to go home now" Michael said

"Ok I will be off now I am so sorry I didn't mean this bye" she started to cry as she left the house. Michael started heading to the dining room to bring Chaline her dinner when, Chaline came in.

``Dad why did you make her leave, I did that because I was mad, I was mad at my life that didn`t mean that you should make her leave what were you thinking, Chaline said.

What I did that for you, and now what are you saying, Michael said.

Dad I am so sorry but you pretty much just dumped her but not, Chaline argued back.

Go to your room just remember young girl you are grounded, Michael said.

Good I don't want to be here with you right now BYE, Chaline yelled.

She ran up the stairs and went into her room and, slammed that door.

Oh my god no one under stands me I hate my dad gosh, Chaline said to herself.

A couple hours later Chaline was getting ready to go to sleep.

Honey, are you asleep, Michael asked.

Yes, yes I am go away, Chaline said in an anger voice.

Ok then good night honey, Michael wished her.

It was 7:00 in the morning and Chaline was snoring like a pig

Honey Chaline, are you a wake yet, Michael asked.

Noooo, I am sleeping like last night go away, Chaline said in a mad voice.

**Sorry Guys about the quotation not having any of them but anyways please read and review and please like it this is one of the saddest chapters but I hope you like it!**


	3. A New Part Of Her LIfe

It was now morning, Chaline was not up. Her father got up the courage to go to his daughters room and give her, her breakfast. He thought to himself _Should I should I go give her, her breakfast or should I let her com down. I know I am going to let her com down. _He decided to let her think things through, why was she angry at me she never had been angry at me. It is just not right. It was 10:00 in the morning, Michaels daughter was still sleeping. About and hour later Chaline came up with her pretty pink house coat on her body. She was getting ready to go have a shower.

Hey honey how was your sleep, Michael asked.

She ignored him and went to the bathroom. She grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut. While Chaline was in the shower Michael phoned Aunt Dally.

Hey Aunt Dally it's Michael, Michael said.

Hey Mike, what's up, Aunt Dally asked.

Oh nothing, umm I need some parenting advice, Michael confessed.

Like what Michael, Aunt Dally asked.

Well its Chaline she wont speak to me, Michael said in a lowered voice.

Why wont she speak to you Mike, Aunt Dally sounded worried.

Well I said that she was grounded we had fights a lot and now she wont speak to me, Michael said.

Well Michael I know what you can do, the day when her mother died she asked me something she wanted to be a pop star, so make that happen and she will like you again and a got to go bye Michael, Aunt dally hung her phone up. Michael also hung the phone up to. He got on the phone with his old music manager he asked if it was possible if he could get his daughter on as a pop star. While he was talking with his old manager. His daughter was getting out of the shower, she forgot to get her clothes for today so she got her housecoat on and she went down stairs to her room and got dressed. When she came up stairs she asked her father where her hair brush was. He didn't answer her he was setting up her dream come true. When she saw that he didn't answer she just went to look in the bathroom. When she was brushing her hair her father came in and said that she had the best gig ever.

Hey darling guess what, Michael said.

What dad, Chaline asked.

You are going to go for wig fitting and picking on Saturday, Michael said.

What, what are you talking about dad, Chaline asked.

You are getting what you wished for, Michael said.

What did I wish for, Chaline asked.

Remember the day when your mother died, Michael asked.

Yes, Chaline said.

Well, remember when you were talking on the phone with Aunt Dally and you asked her if you could be a pop star well guess what you are going to be pop star, Michael said.

What, what we are I am going to be a pop star how why who where when what, daddy I love you, Chaline said in joy.

Chaline went to her phone and called her best friend I the entire world.

Hey darling what are you doing, Michael asked.

I am calling Lilly, Chaline said.

Why, Michael asked.

To tell her the good news that I am going to be a pop star, Chaline said.

No, no you are not telling her that yet just wait ok just wait, Michael said and started to walk away.

That night Chaline couldn't sleep at all, she thinks it was from the wonderful news she got that morning. It was 7:00 am Chaline got up she went to go get here shower done today was Saturday, one of the best day for here in the entire world. Today she was going to go get her wig fitted and going to go find the right wig.

This was so unexpected she didn't know if this was a dream or if it wasn't but she was so, so happy. Right before she left she got a phone call from her best friend Lilly phoned.

Hey Lill what's up, Chaline asked.

Not much I just wanted to ask if you would like to go to that mall, Lilly asked.

Oh yah I can't sorry Lilly me and my dad are going food shopping, Chaline said.

Well what ever Chaline bye, Lilly hung the phone up.

**Hey guys that was chapter 3, Umm I made a couple mistakes so if you could just pretend that it didn't happen, so Chaline name is suppose to be Miley and same with Michael it is suppose to be Robby there last name is Stewart ok review please, and I don't own anything bye. Have fun. **


	4. Pop Star Begins

Daddy, why, why can't I tell Lilly, me and her, I mean we just a fight because of me not being able to tell her the truth. We won't be the best friends anymore. Daddy please, Miley asked.

No darling, I have a reason for this ok so just deal with it ok darling now lets go we are late, Robby said.

But, daddy, Miley said.

No et into the car come on, Robby advised her.

They were on there way to the wig fitting studio and Robby's phone rang.

Hello, whom might this be my little butterfly, Robby said in a sweet voice.

Oh I don't know who this might be Robby little dearest, the voice said.

So What's up love of my life, Robby laughed.

She laughed as well.

Well what are you doing tonight, Miranda said.

I am doing whatever you are doing tonight, Robby said.

Well I am going out to dinner then to a movie, Miranda said.

Oh what movie are you going to, Robby asked.

What ever you want honey, Miranda said.

Ok I'll call you honey I gotta go we are at the store that we have to be at bye, Robby said.

Robby hung up the phone. They both got out of the car and started walking to the studio.

Hello my name is Miley Stewart I have a picking a fitting wig setup thing, Miley said.

Ok my name is Roxy and I will be your fitter and you can go and pick out your wig and whatever you pick I will put on and you can decide weather you like it, Roxy said.

Thanks, Miley said.

Hi my name is Robby Ray Stewart, Robby said.

Hi I am Roxy go and help her pick the wig or go sit down, Roxy said.

Hey daddy look at this wig, Miley said.

You like that darling it looks like your Aunt Pearl when she puts curlers in her hair, Robby said.

Yah your right huh what about this one, she said.

I don't know darling, Robby said.

Hey what about the blond and brown one, Miley said.

You know darling that might be the one lets try it on, Robby said.

Hey Roxy we want to try this one on, Robby yelled.

Ok, Roxy started to walk over to them.

Ok sit right here Miley and we will try it on and if you like it we will fit it, Roxy informed her.

Oh my gosh this is the one don't you think dad, Miley said with joy.

Yah darling you are right we would like to get this fitted, Robby said.

I'll be back in a minute, Roxy said as she started to leave the room.

Miley and Robby were just patiently waiting for Roxy to return. It took about a good 7 minutes to return.

Ok lets try this and if it doesn't fit perfectly I will go refit it, Roxy said walking into the room. Roxy put the wig on Mileys head and took a minute to see if it fit perfectly.

So how does it feel Miley, Roxy asked.

Oh it is perfect it fits perfect thanks, Miley said pleased.

Miley took the wig off and she turned to her father and gave him the look that says that I want this one dad.

So how much is the wig Roxy, Robby asked.

$59.34, Roxy said.

Ok where is the till, Robby asked.

Right over there I will be there in a minute, Roxy replayed.

Robby started to walk over to the till Roxy turned over to Miley who was still sitting in the chair.

Miley are you sure that you actually like this wig, Roxy asked.

Yes, Miley said as she stood up and walk to her dad.

Roxy followed her to the till.

Ok that will be $59.34 please, Roxy said

Robby handed her the money and they went to the car and went home.

**Ok that was Chapter 4, I don't own anything, and I hope you liked it remember please review. Thanks. Bye. Have fun reading.**


	5. Lilly I Have To Tell You Something

Just as the got home the phone in the house was ringing, the ringer was really loud so they could hear it.

Honey the phone is ringing, Robby said.

As they ran into the house Miley got to the phone first.

Hello, Miley said.

Hi Miley is this you, it's Lilly, Lilly said.

Oh Lilly umm I am so, so sorry wanna go to the mall, Miley asked.

Umm sure ok, why I thought you were shopping with your dad today, Lilly sounded mad.

We are done that, Miley said.

Oh well then ok I'll come over to your house in a minute bye best friend forever, Lilly said.

They both hung up at the same time.

Hey dad can you give me and Lilly a ride up to the mall, Miley asked she had they puppy dog look on her face.

Sure darling is Lilly coming over, Robby asked her.

Yah she will be there in a couple of minutes, Miley informed him.

Hey Lilly lets go to the mall, Miley said.

Hey Mr. Stewart, Lilly said.

Hi Lilly, Robby said.

Lets go girls, Robby said while walking to the car.

They were on there way to the mall.

Ok girls have fun call me when you want to come home, Robby said.

Bye dad, Miley said.

Bye Mr. Stewart, Lilly said.

Bye Lilly bye Miley, Robby said.

He drove away. Miley and Lilly walked into the mall and about an hour or two Miley and Lilly sat on a bench and there was a silent moment.

Hey Lilly I have to tell you something, Miley said to Lilly.

What Miley is everything alright, Lilly asked

Well I have a little secret and I don't want to keep it from you any longer, today when I said I went out shopping with my dad we didn't we went to a wig fitting studio, and I am Hannah Montana, I am a pop star I would've told you before but my dad said I couldn't tell you, Miley confessed.

What, Lilly said confused.

I am Hannah Montana, Miley said.

So you are a pop star and what, Lilly said totally Confused.

Ok Lets go home, Miley said. It been about 30 minutes they are back home and Hannah is now getting ready for her first concert.

Miley and her dad were driving to lillys house she saw that she was here.

Bye mom, Lilly said.

Lilly ran to the car she bought an outfit for the concert.

Hey Lilly, Hannah said.

Hi Hannah, I bought a total new outfit for the concert, Lilly said.

Cool, Hannah said.

The rest of the car ride was quiet. Finally we are here, Hannah said.

The concert was going to be a whole 2 hours then there is fire works and all of that stuff. This was Hannah's first concert I was so nervous.

Hey dad were you nervous on your first concert, Hannah asked.

Oh no, he lied

You weren't really well then good job, Hannah said.

The concert was finally over Hannah was a hit every one liked her.

**Two Years Later!**

**Ok guys that was Chapter 5 what do you think, and remember I don't own anything I really hop you like this chapter!**

**So please remember Review please and add to your favourites add me to your favourites anything please well. Bye Have fun reading. **


	6. A New Celebrity

Miley is now 14, she just celebrated a birthday 2 months ago. It was a Monday today is school yay Miley says to herself.

Darling your going to be late for school, Robby said.

Ok dad I will be down in a minute can you drive me please oh and Lilly, Miley asked.

Yes Miley I will drive you and Lilly just stop talking and get ready ok, Robby said.

Dad I am ready are you ready, Miley asked looking around not seeing him anywhere.

Dad were are you dad daddy are you here, She yelled.

She went to look outside for him she looked down stairs in the front yard she looked everywhere finally she looked upstairs and she found him in his bathroom doing his hair.

Dad I am late lets go your hair doesn't have to look perfect, Miley said.

When she was at school there was a new kid his name was Jake Ryan, he was a Celebrity just like Hannah Montana.

Who is that, Lilly who is that Lilly hello are you here Lilly what are you doing, Miley was saying.

LILLY, Miley yelled.

What Miley I am day dreaming, Lilly confessed.

Who is that person he kinda looks like Jake Ryan, they both said together.

That person is Jake Ryan why is Jake Ryan Here now, isn't he a celebrity like somebody you know, he is so, he is so stuck up like he love all the attention that he is getting it disgusts me, Miley said.

Ding, Ding Dong, the school bell rang.

Oh lets go to class, Miley said.

They were walking to there class room, there teachers name was Mr. Coralli, he was sort of a drama kind of person. When everyone else was in class Jake Ryan made his entrance, everyone in the class but Miley gasped of air when the saw Jake Ryan come into there class room.

Oh my gosh it's Jake Ryan, Mr. Coralli said.

Hi all my fellow students my name is Jake Ryan but of course you know that, because I am off of Zombie High, Everyone else said that before Jake did.

Dude say the line please that is the best line ever say it say it say it, everyone started cheering for Jake.

Ok, Dude I slayed you once don't make me slay you again, Jake quoted.

Really he had to say the line he is just a stuck up pop star that doesn't know what he has, Miley said.

Oh just like you, Lilly made her point.

What, Miley replayed.

Oh Nothing Miley, Lilly said quickly.

She said just like you when you said that Jake was stuck up and he didn't know what he got, Oliver said.

She new what I said thank you Oliver, Lilly said frustrated.

Yah I new what she said Oliver, Miley said frustrated as well.

Don't mention it Lilly I am always here for you and you too Miley, Oliver said in a caring yet very sweet voice. So why aren't we getting pictures with Jake Ryan right now, Oliver asked.

Because as I said before Jake Ryan is stuck up and he doesn't know what he has, is that so hard to figure out, Miley said still frustrated.

Ok, ok Miley, Oliver said scared.

Ding, ding, dong, school was over.

Ok Miley so what are you saying you really don't like Jake Ryan, he is so, so, so, so cute, Lilly said in very nice tone.

Lilly he is so not cute he is stuck up and he is a jerk, Miley said frustrated.

Miley he is not a jerk what makes you think that he is a jerk what did he do to offend you maybe if you got to know him you would think he is a really nice guy then maybe you won't think he is a jerk, Lilly said very mad.

I don't know but I just don't like him that's all, Miley said.

Whatever call me when yo have came to your senses bye, she walked away.

Wait Lilly I am sorry about what ever I did to make you angry, Miley said apologetically.

What made me mad, I am mad because you don't even know the guy and you think he is an jerk bye Miley, Lilly said.

But what about the thing with Hannah, Miley asked. Lilly was already gone.

**Ok that was chapter 6, hoped you liked it. Remember I don't own anything. Please Review it would be my first review ever so please and thank you. Bye Have fun reading.**


	7. Miley Gets A Boyfriend

Later that day when Miley got home she decided to phone Lilly, she had to apologize.

Hey is Lilly there Mrs. Truscott, Miley asked.

Umm no she isn't Miley she just left the house like 2 minutes before you called, Mrs. Truscott said.

Where did she go, Miley asked.

Umm I think she went up to see you, Mrs. Truscott said.

Ok thank you Mrs. Truscott, Miley said.

No problem Miley, Mrs. Truscott said.

They both hung up the phone. Miley was going up to her room when she heard a banging on the door. Miley went to go open it when she saw that Lilly was there, Miley was I little slower opening the door when she saw her, she was trying to figure out what she was going to say. She finally opened her door to Lilly. At the exacted time she opened the door Lilly was speaking.

Miley I thought you would've phoned by now but I guess I was wrong, Lilly said angrily.

I did Liles but you were already gone I am so, so, so, so, sorry and I have something to make you feel better, Miley said.

What you have something to make me feel better like what, Lilly sounded confused.

I will be right back, Miley said. Running to the stairs. She came back down with her arm to her back.

What is that, Lilly asked.

This is what I got you to make you feel better and for you to be my friend again, Miley said.

She showed her what she got her. She got her a very nice blue wig, White and black leggings and a long purple shirt with one great big heart and rips al along the shirt.

Oh my goodness is this for me, She asked.

Yes Lilly this is for you, Miley said.

You should've have but I love it thank you Miley, Lilly said.

Your welcome and you are going to were it tonight when go to the teen celebrities dinner thing, Miley said.

Hey I didn't say we were friends yet, Lilly said.

Well are we, Miley asked.

Yah I guess so, Lilly said. They came closer to each other and hugged. Miley heard a voice in her head went awwwwwwww.

So we are friends again, Miley asked.

Yah, yes we are, Lilly said.

They went up to Mileys room to do whatever they want.

ONE MONTH LATER

Miley and Jake where getting along better now.

At school the next day Miley got up the courage to ask Jake Ryan out on a date. He said yes.

Hey Jake how are you, Miley asked.

Good Miley what about you, Jake said.

Good, umm I was wondering if you would like to go on a date on Saturday, Miley said.

Yah actually I was coming over to you to ask you on a date but this is better see you on Saturday, Jake said.

Lilly guess what, Miley said running over to her.

What, Lilly said.

I got a date with Jake Ryan, Miley said jumping with joy.

What you date with Jake I am so happy for you oh my gosh yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, Lilly said jumping with Miley while saying yay.

Lets go to my house then go to the mall so I can get clothes for my date with Jake, Miley said.

OK lets go, Lilly said.

They started walking to Mileys house to go shopping for Mileys big date.

So Miley what are planning to wear to the date, Lilly asked

I don't know what am I planning on wearing, Miley asked back.

I don't know Miley I was just asking you a question, Lilly said frustrated.

Sorry Lilly I am psyched about actually going on a date with Jake this is my first boyfriend, Miley said in an serious tone.

Ok I accept your apology and you have never had a boyfriend before, Lilly said laughing

Not so loud ok Lilly it's embarrassing and like you haven't had a boyfriend before, Miley said

**So I hope you liked that chapter, please remember that I don't own anything, and please review please. And read more there will be lots more bye tomorrow. Bye. Have fun reading. **


	8. Mileys First Date

It was the next morning, Miley woke up to the sound of her phone ringing she looked on the called id and it said Jake Ryan.

Hello, Miley said.

Hi did I wake you, Jake asked.

Yah it's 8:30 in the morning why are you up, She asked Jake.

Well I just couldn't sleep because I was thinking about our date, Jake said.

Aw you are so cute when are you picking me up, Miley asked.

6:00, Jake asked.

Yah if you want, Miley said. She yawned

Is that what you want, Jake said, Cause if it isn't I can think of a different time, He said.

No, no it is fine I was just kidding you are so playable, Miley laughed.

Hey, Jake said.

Hey what, Miley asked.

Nothing, were would you like to go on our date supper the park where, Jake asked.

Well how about we go to the park then we can go to supper, Miley suggested.

Ok I like that idea, where would you like to go for supper, Jake asked.

Well lets go to the buffet of California, Miley Said.

Oh yah I love that place when ever I go for lunch or supper that is where I go, Jake said.

Ok well I gotta shower and eat I am starving, Miley said.

Ok I will pick you up at 10:00 see you in a couple of minutes, Jake said.

What, what do you mean I thought we where going at 6:00, Miley said confused.

We are, and we are going for breakfast so be ready a 10:00 bye, Jake said.

Bye Jake umm I love you, Miley said.

I love you too, Jake said as they hung up.

Hey daddy, I am going to have a shower then I am going out on a date, she ran to the bathroom before he could say anything.

What, oh whatever you can go when, Robby asked suspicious.

!0:00,she closed the door and turned the shower on. Robby started to make him and Jackson breakfast. He made eggs, bacon, pancakes, and toast.

Jackson, get your lazy sleeping butt down here your breakfast is ready there is pancakes, Robby yelled. Jackson was down in like 5 seconds. Good morning daddy, Jackson said sleepily.

Good morning son, Robby yawned.

Yum I am starving, Jackson said as he sat down at the table. It was 9:30 Miley came out of the bathroom, right at that moment her phone rang.

Hello, Miley said,

Hey Miley, Jake said.

What's up, Miley asked.

Nothing I am just getting ready for our date you, Miley said.

Oh just phoning to see when you will be ready, Jake said.

Hey don't push me I will be ready soon honey, Miley said.

Ok I will pick you up in a couple of minutes ok, Jake said.

Bye, Miley hung up. Miley went upstairs to go get dressed, she got in a pretty little sun dress sandals and she was set. Ding, Dong. I will be right back Jackson, Robby told Jackson. Robby headed over to the door he opened it. Well hello there you must be Jake, Robby said.

Yes I am and you must be Mr. Stewart, Jake said. OMG man those are nice guitars are you a collector, Jake asked. Well no I was Honkey Tonk Heart Throb, Robby said.

Really wow, he looked over a the stairs and he saw Miley.

Bye dad, Miley said.

Don't be out to late, Robby said.

**OK that was chapter 8 hope you liked it please remember I don't own anything. And please review please and thank you.**

**Bye. Have fun.**


	9. She Unfoldes Her Sercret To Jake

When Miley and Jake got to wear they were going. They sat down on the very prickly grass. Jake got out some sandwiches, apples, and some eggs for breakfast. Wow Jake this looks so nice, Miley said with excitement.

You really think so, Jake asked.

Yes I can't wait to eat all of this lovely food, Miley said with more excitement. It looks delicious, Miley said.

I love you, Jake said. He put his hand over his mouth. When he released his hand his mouth was dropped open. Mileys mouth was dropped open as well. Jake leaned over to kiss Miley when she pushed, him back to his original position.

Miley are you ok, after getting rejected for a kiss.

Nothing, I just think it is too early for a kiss sorry, Miley said. I will tell you when I want to kiss you, Miley said.

Miley and Jake go back from breakfast an hour after they left.

Bye Miley I love you, Jake said with confidence

I love you too, Miley said as she shut the door in Jakes face as she went up stairs. Miley had a plan she was going to phone Jake in a hour so that she can meet up with him at the least busiest beach. Before that she is going to dress up as Hannah Montana. She is not going to put her Hannah wig on she is going to put it on when she tell Jake she is Hannah Montana.

About an hour later she phoned Jake.

"Hey Jake do you want to go to the beach lets go to the most un crowded beach I have to tell you something there" Miley said.

"Ok" Jake said, "which beach would you like to go to honey bee".

"First don't call me honey bee, second the beach that isn't really crowded boy brains you can't use the you might as well put them in a jar" She said.

Ok lets go to the one right out side your house by the surf shack that one is not ever crowded maybe one or two people why don't you want it to be crowded" Jake asked

Because the secret I don't want it to get out to the world I trust you because you are my boy friend" Miley said with feeling. "Ok I will not tell anyone about your secret see you there in about 5 minutes" Jake said. "Ok see you" Miley hung up. "Dad I am going to the beach with Jake" Miley yelled.

"Wait there Miley why are you wearing your Hannah clothes, and caring Hannah's wig" Robby asked . "I am going to tell Jake that I am Hannah Montana, he is my boy friend doesn't he deserve to know daddy" Miley asked. "Yah I guess your right darlin' but don't spend to much time with the boy or your best friend won't like you anymore" Robby said as Miley left. Miley walked down to the surf shop no one was there not a person just Jake and me. "Hey Jake lets get this over with" Miley said. "Ok Miley lets get this over with before people start coming" Jake said. "Ok Jake do you might want to sit down" Miley said. "Ok but why" Jake asked. "Never mind" Miley turned around she put on her wig, she turn to face Jake. "Jake are you ok, anyways I am Hannah Montana".


	10. Her First Kiss

Wow, Jake said. Jake and Miley Started heading back to there houses. Jake, Miley yelled. Miley ran over to him. Miley went over to Jake, she grabbed his shirt and gave him a simple yet beautiful kiss. Jake liked it so much that he kissed her back, they grabbed each others hands and kissed they started slow dancing. They were so much in love. Miley and Jake started to walk through the park. They sat down on a bench and presented her with a promise ring. And he gave her nine roses the last on is fake. I will love you until the last on dies, Jake said. Miley started to cry. Jake gave her a very meaningful kiss.

**Hey guys sorry but before the first kiss its one year later, Miley is 15 and they have been Dating for 1 year and can you forget about the promise ring. Thanks.**

Jake took Miley home. See ya tonight, Smiley Miley, Jake said as he gave her a kiss saying good bye. Hey darling how was the KISS, Robby yelled. Miley was hugging Jake she gave him another kiss.

Jake right you are going right now I don't want you to see my daughter ever again, Robby yelled.

Daddy what are you doing he kissed me I am going to stay with him no matter what you think, Miley yelled back. Miley you are to young to be kissing, Robby said calming down. Dad I am 15 I can kiss him if I want, Miley yelled

Dad what's going on, Jackson said.

Your sister is kissing this kisser, Robby said.

Dad she is growing up, she is 15 I was kissing when I was 12 and you had know problem with it, Jackson said.

Yah because you mother had problems with it I don't care who my son kisses I just care who my daughter kisses, Robby said calmly.

Dad I am going now with my boyfriend weather you like or not, Miley said with atitude.

Thanks Jackson see ya, Miley said. Miley frowned at her father.

Jake I am so sorry about that it's my father without my mother he doesn't know that I am a girl that has feelings and that is old enough to kiss I think it has been the most hard for him I mean he has to raise me and my stinky brother all by him self, Miley got interrupted by a kiss by Jake. You know I only did that to get you to shut up, Jake said. Miley kissed him back. Jake kissed her romantically she kissed him back again. I love you Miley you are the best thing that has ever happened to me in the world, Jake said romantically. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Miley said as she got a tear rolling down her eye.

Jake grabbed the back of her neck and he gave her the best kiss that he has ever gave in his life.

Miley and Jake were getting ready for there date tonight they were going to dinner then walk around in the park. Jake came to picked Miley up from her house, good thing for Jake, Robby wasn't there. Ding Dong. Jake rang the door bell, Jackson came to get it. Hey Jackson is Miley ready, Jake asked. I don't know and I don't really care now lets go over the rules, Jackson said seriously. Ok, Jake said coming into the house. Don't make her pay, don't make her sad, If she comes home with a tear in her eye you will get it Mr., now don't have her out to late and all of the above, oh right and NO kissing, any questions, Jackson said. Miley came down the stairs. She was wearing a pretty blue with white flowers, sundress, she was wearing white sandal wedges. Wow, Jake said. Yah wow dude that is my sister, Jackson said. Hi Jake you look smashing I love you-r tux, Miley said. I love your dress and you, Jake said. Ok guys gooooo so I can watch the hockey game I can't with this much racket, Jackson said. Lets go before your brother has a Tantrum, Jake said. Miley down rest of the stairs and took Jakes hand and they walked out the door. Finally some peace and quiet, Jackson said angrily.

**Sorry for all the spelling mistakes my computer was being a pain in my butt so it was suppose to be Miley came down the rest of the stairs ok bye, **

**Miley and Jake where at the restaurant A waitress came and gave them menus, Hi my name is Crystal and I will be your server what would you like to drink, Crystal asked. **

**Umm I will have a Iced Tea please, Jake said. And I will have an Iced tea also please, Miley said. **

**Ok I will be back with your drinks in a minute would you like menus, she asked. Yes please, Jake said. Ok I will be back in a minute, Crystal said. **

**So Miley what do you think you are going to have, Jake trying to make small talk before they got there drinks and menus. I don't know I have never ate here before, Miley said. Here are your drinks and menu call me when you want to order or if you need me thank you, Crystal said. **

**Oh wow all of this sounds so good I don't know what to chose do you know what you are having Jake, Miley asked. Not quite do you know what you are having, Jake said. Yah I am having sweet and sour pork and rice, Miley said. Oh that sounds good, Jake said. **

**Have you decided what you are going to have, She asked. Yes I am going to have sweet and sour pork and rice please, Miley said. And I will have the same thing and we would like to start off with two Caeser Salad please, Jake said. Ok that will be ready in about 15 minutes, she said. Thanks, Jake said. About 15 minutes later they got there food. An hour later they were done eating, the waitress brought them the check. On the check it said $28.08. Umm excuse me Mrs., Jake said. Yes, She asked. Can we get a chocolate cake added to the bill and make that 2 of them please and put them in a box please, Jake said. Now that will be $47.22, She said. Ok are you to go Smiley Miley, Jake said. Yes lets go, Miley said. Miley grabbed the cake boxes. Jake drove Miley home. When they pulled up at her house he gave her a kiss good night, and Miley kissed him back, Good night Miley, Jake said. Good night Jake. Miley stepped out of the car are went in the house. Hey darling how the date and I am so sorry about what I said, Robby said. That's ok dad, Miley said. here's some cake if you want it, Miley said. Ok yum, Robby said. I am going to go have a shower then I am going to go to bed where's Jackson, Miley asked. He is on a date or something good night darling, Robby said. Good night dad, Miley said. Miley went up stairs to go have a shower and then she went to bed. **


	11. The Breakup

The next morning she woke up at 9:30 when Lilly phoned, Hello Jake if this is you I am sleeping, Miley said. This Lilly Miley, Lilly said. Wanna go to the mall today, Lilly asked. Can't, Miley said.

Why, Lilly said. I am going out with Jake all day again he phoned me 2 hours and asked me aren't you happy for me, Miley asked. No I am not you haven't spent anytime with me or Oliver for at least a month what is up with that I am your best friend he is only your boyfriend there is a difference, Lilly said. Well I love him and if you don't like that maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore, Miley said. Well then your not my best friend you are my ex best friend, Lilly said. Yah good bye ex best friend and delete my number from you phone, Miley said. With pleasure and delete mine from you cell and you home phone, Lilly said. Lilly hung up. Miley hung up as well. Miley went back to sleep for about a half an hour more. She got up she had a shower, then she got dressed, she ate Breakfast. Dad I am going to the mall with, She stopped herself. With Lilly, Robby finished her sentence for her. No, I have other friends that I can to the mall with, Miley said. Like who, Robby asked. Like, Oliver, Miley said, Oliver oh I forgot about him but why not go with a girl like Lilly, Robby said. Fine I will tell you why I am not going to the mall with Lilly, We had a fight and we aren't friends anymore, Miley said. So if you don't mind I am going to the mall before my other date with Jake, Miley said. Miley left, and 5 minutes after she left there was a knock at the door, it was Lilly. Well hello Lilly, what would you like, Robby asked. Hi, Mr. Stewart is Miley there, Lilly asked. Actually she just left, He said. Oh where did she go, Lilly asked. Umm I think she went to the mall, Robby said. Oh thank you Mr. Stewart bye, Lilly said. Ok see ya Lilly, He started to close the door when Lilly stopped it. Umm when did Miley leave, Lilly asked. Umm about 7 to 10 minutes ago, He said. Ok, bye Mr. Stewart, Lilly said. He shut the door and went to the fridge to get the left over cake from Miley and headed over to the coach and turned on the T.V. Lilly was about half way to the mall by now she was running, so that she could catch up to Miley. She was yelling out Miley all the time while she was running. Finally she saw them she ran as hard as she could so she could catch up with them, MILEY, MILEY, MILEY, MILEY, finally she heard her. Miley looked back she saw Lilly running to Miley. Lilly stopped running, Miley I am so sorry will you be my best friend again, Lilly yelled. Yes, Miley yelled back. They both started running to each other and when they reached each other they stopped and hugged. Lilly I am so sorry I should've been with you too, I wish I could cancel my date but I can't I am so sorry, Miley Apologized. Its ok lets go shopping. Miley and Lilly and Oliver were at the mall now they were looking at stuff, Oliver was looking at sports stuff and Miley and Lilly were looking at clothes for Mileys date. Miley was going to watch the stars with Jake for date. Miley bought another pair of blue jeans and a nice with a nice white tee shirt to go with it. They were done shopping so they decided to go for lunch at burger king. They all ordered just the whopper, they were done eating so they went home Miley got ready for her date. It was 7:00, Ding Dong, Robby ran to the door, he wanted to apologize for what he said. He opened the door. Hello, he said. Oh aw umm hi Mr. Stewart I am not hear to see Miley, Jake said. I am sorry son, for getting mad at you I am letting you see my daughter now, Robby said. What yes thank you, He hugged Robby, But I won't if you hug me ever again, Robby said. Miley came down the stairs know one even noticed. Why are you hugging my dad Jake, Miley asked. Umm no reason lets go, Jake said. He let go of Robby. Good bye daddy love you, Miley said. Have fun darling, Robby said. He closed the door and started to make supper. A half an hour later supper was ready. Yum, Robby said. Dinner for one, He said. On Mileys date they were having the time of there lives.

Aw, life as a real superstar, it is great, Jake said. And you are saying that I am not a real superstar, Miley said, Well your not as much as a superstar as I am, Jake said. What, you are more of a superstar than me you are crazy I am more of a super star then you, Miley said. Yah sure, I am the biggest superstar, and you aren't even a star, Jake yelled. What I am Hannah Montana, she said quietly. You know what it's over, Jake said. "what your breaking up with me" she got a tear rolling down her face. You know I want to break up good bye Jake, Miley yelled. She called her dad. Dad can you come pick me up, she asked. Yes darling I will pick you up be there in few, he said. He got up from the coach and got into his car and went to go pick up Miley, when he got the she was standing outside the beach exit. She climbed into the car with tears rolling down her face. "Darling what's wrong" he asked. "Jake dumped me" she replayed crying. " Is he still there" he asked. " I don't know" she said. "Well I am going to go figure it out I will be right back darling" he said. He got out of the car and went through the beach entrance, and there he saw, Jake cleaning up the mess on the sand. "Jake Ryan, you hurt my daughter for the last time" Robby yelled. "What oh no this isn't good" Jake whispered. "If you ever come near my house or near her at school you will go though me" Robby yelled. While Robby was yelling at Jake there was a song on and Miley was listening to it she liked this song.

Its like he doesn't hear a word I say

His mind is somewhere far away

And I don't know how to get there

It's like

(She's way serious)

All he wants is to chill out

(She's always in a rush)

Makes me want to pull me hair out

(And interrupted)

Like he doesn't even care

You

(Me)

We're face to face

But we don't see eye to eye

Like fire and rain

(Like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane

(You can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars

(we're Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars

(Like different stars)

You're the harmony to every song

I sing….

And I wouldn't change a thing

She's always tryna save the day

Just Wanna let my music play

She's all for nothing'

But my feelings never change

(Why)

I try to read her mind

(Does he try to read my mind)

She try's to pick a fight

To get attention

That's what all my friends say

You

(me)

We're face to face

But we don't see eye to eye

Like Fire and rain

(Like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane

(you can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars

(We're Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars

(Like different stars)

You're the harmony to every song

I sing…

And I wouldn't change a thing

When I'm "yes"

She's" no"

When I hold on he just lets go

Where perfectly imperfect

But I wouldn't change a thing

No, oh

We're like fire and rain

( like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane

(you can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and mars

(we're Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars

(we're like different stars)

Your like the harmony to every t=song

I sing…..

And I wouldn't change a thing

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars

(We're Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars

(We're like different stars)

You're the harmony to every song

I sing…..

And I wouldn't change a….

Wouldn't change a thing!

Robby finally got back from having a very serious talk to Jake. "ok darling lets go home" Robby said.


	12. Jake Is Back

It has been one year since the break-up. On the day of her break-up with Jake she always eats ice-cream and cries all day. Miley is now 16. Miley is going in for her drivers licence. And guess who is there getting his drivers licence also? Jake Ryan. When she sees him she turns away. Oh my god looks who is here Lilly , Miley said. Lilly is looking around when finally she sees who her best friend is talking about. Miley Jake is here, Lilly said. Yes I know he is here that is why I am looking away duh, Miley said. Oh right what are we going to do what if he sees us, Lilly asked. Good question Lilly oh no he is looking this way, Miley said. Jake was looking around the building when, he sees Miley. He still has a crush on her. Hey Miley, he yelled. Jake started to head this way. Oh no Miley he is heading this way what do we do, Lilly asked freaking out. I don't know Lilly what should we do, Miley asked back. Miley I was the one who asked you so I don't know, Lilly said. Hey Miley have you been hiding from me or what I haven't seen you since I broke up with you, Jake said. Yah the whole point of Broke up dude gosh, Miley said. But I was hoping that we could still be friends you ran out so fast that I couldn't even ask, Jake said. Yah because you broke my heart, my heart has never been broke before and if you came over here to ask to get back together again you a crazy and I would say no so don't even try, Miley started to quietly yell. By the way I didn't come over here to ask you to get back together because I don't want to I came because I wanted to be friends, he said. Well no, Miley said. Come on Lilly lets come back when it isn't so busy, Miley said. They walked out of the Drivers licence place. Hey Miley were do you want to go now, Lilly asked. I don't know, Miley said. Lets go to the mall, Lilly said. No Jake might be there, Miley said. Miley Jake is in the drivers licence place, we can go to the mall it isn't like Jake can hear us right now and is going to go to mall and find us there, Lilly said. Yah your right Lilly then we can go back to the drivers licence place, Miley said. Yah lets go, Lilly said. They were on there way to the mall, Jake was flowing them. They were finally there, they decided to go get something to eat. They went to the Chinese place in the mall. And Jake went there to. Hi, can I have the teriyaki chicken with rice please, Miley asked. Yah and to drink, The lady asked. Umm coke please, Miley asked. Ok, the lady said. Anything else, she asked. Yah a small chocolate piece of cake and a small piece of apple pie please oh and another piece of cake please, Miley asked. Ok that will be $29.10, please. The lady at the counter said. Ok here you go, Miley gave her the money and walked over to the other side to wait for her food. Hi, can I get the teriyaki chicken with macaroni pasta please and I would like a sprite please and one apple pie and a blueberry pie please and only a piece of each, Lilly asked. Ok one Teri chic one sprite one piece of apple and blueberry right, the lady at the counter asked. Yes, that is correct, Lilly said. That will be $24.56 please, the lady at the counter said. Lilly handed her the money and headed in the way the her friend was in. They looked at who was next and guess who it was. It was. Jake Ryan! Not again, Miley said. Hi sausage and teriyaki rice please with a coke and a piece of apple pie, Jake said. Is that all, the lady at the counter asked. Umm no can I also get two pieces of chocolate cake with the words Jake and Miley Forever I will pay extra for the words, he said. Ok, the lady at the counter said. Ok that will be $30.53 please, the lady at the counter said. Jake handed her the money and walked over to Miley and Lilly. Miley I am so sorry do you forgive me, Jake asked. Miley was looking at Lilly and mouthed the words I don't know Lilly what should I do. Lilly just shacked her head and mouthed no. Yes, Miley said. Jake kissed her on the cheek. So go find us a table Miley and Lilly you can go to take your and Mileys trays please, Jake said. Umm Jake either you are nice to my friend and I can take my own tray anyway or its over again, Miley said. Fine I guess Lilly I am so sorry you don't have to take both of the trays you can just take yours, Jake apologized. Thank you sweetie, Miley said. Come on Lilly lets go fin a three person table preferably, Miley said. The two girls walked away to go find them a nice clean table. So Miley I guess you a back with Jake hey I still don't that's a good idea I mean what is your dad going to think he was really mad when Jake dumped you what do you think he is going to be like when he finds out about you and Jake, Lilly said. Well I am going to do all of his fave things to lighten him up on the idea I have all planned out, Miley said. You have it planned out wow that is pathetic you just got back together like two minutes ago how could you have possibly thought of that in two minutes if so you are a saint, Lilly said. For one I am not a saint I am a queen two I can think of a entire plan in like thirty seconds you should know that, and third it is not pathetic it is really awesome work but sadly it is on of my worst timings so yah, which table do we want, Miley said changing the subject. I don't know hey did you just change the subject, Lilly asked. No I just said something different when we where talking about a completely different thing, Miley said trying to fool her. Yah you changed the subject I am just going to go with that, Lilly said. The found a good enough table finally, they sat down they didn't start eating till Jake got here. Lilly tried to start eating but Miley stopped her. Finally Jake got here, he gave Miley her cake that he got her. And they all began eating

Thanks Jake this is such a good piece of cake, Miley said.

**Ok do you guys like this story, hope so. Remember I don't own anything. Bye. Have fun reading. **


	13. Cat Eye Soup

**Miley was making lunch for her and her dad, she put her old birthday present from her dad on. Miley made cat eye soup, she put a movie in the DVD player. Hey darling what are you doing I thought you would be with Lilly by now, Robby said. Oh no I decided to hang with my dad today, Miley said. Miley picked up the news paper. Hey dad loom at this isn't it cute, Miley said pointing at the picture of Jake and the puppy. Oh yah that is so cute where are the scissors, Robby asked. Why, Miley asked. Because I want to cut that dude who broke my daughters heart out, Robby said. Oh then I don't know, Dad I gotta tell you something, Miley said Yes bud as long as it isn't about that heart breaker, Robby said. Umm I forgot what I was going to say, Miley said. Oh ok then oh is that cat eye soup, Robby asked. Yah ****thought you would've wanted it, Miley said. Miley looked out the corner of her eye and she say Jake, Oh my crunkys, Miley whispered. Dad I will be right back, Miley said. Miley went over to were Jake was. Jake what are you doing here I haven't told my dad yet and if he sees you we will both be dead, Miley said. I don't care Miley I am not going to hide my love for you, Jake said. Yes you are and you are going to like it come back at like 2:30 ok and we will tell him I am trying to get him softened up so I can tell him, Miley said. Ok but if this doesn't work I am going to tell him no matter what, Jake said Miley put her hand up in the air and she made him leave with it. Hey daddy is the cat eye soup good, she said, as Robby put the cat eye ball in his mouth. Yes darling what ever you want you got, Robby said. They were all done the cat eye soup now. Hey daddy lets go watch a movie ok I got on in the DVD player already, Miley said. They started to head over to the coach. Hey whats the movie darling, Robby asked. Um I am not telling it is a secret, Miley said. They were watching the movie it was almost over. Miley had fake tears in her eye, and Robby looked disturbed. It was 2:30ish, the movie was over. So daddy wasn't that a good movie, like how the dad learns to let his daughter date the boy who broke her heart hey remember when you said that I could have anything I want, Miley asked. Yeah why, Robby asked. Well umm I forget, Miley said. As she put her hand out to tell Jake to come closer. Hey look who it on the T.V. that boy who broke my daughters heart, I want to ripe up that T.V. because that jerks face is on it, Robby said. Miley put all five fingers up to tell Jake to stop. I am going to tear that boys face a part if he comes near my house or if he comes near you or I will put him in the cat stue I would call it the Jake stue yum yum, Robby said. Jake went running out of the house and left a big breeze. Hey what in sam heck was that, Robby asked. That was me, Jake said. Who is that talking, Robby asked. Miley went to the piano area. Robby saw a surf board and it was moving. What in sam heck, Robby said. Mr. Stewart it is me Jake, as in Jake Ryan, Jake said. What, what are you doing here, Miley do you have something to do with this, Robby asked. Yes is does have something to do with me daddy, Miley said. Mr. Stewart if I may, Jake asked. NO, you may not I thought I said that you were never aloud to come near me Miley or my house and Jackson, Robby yelled. Mr. Stewart I am not leaving until you hear what I have to say, Jake yelled back. Fine go on and then you will leave and never come back, Robby yelled. Ok I am sorry that I afended you and I am so sorry that I hurt you daughter but just face it you aren't going to be in control for much longer, Mr. Stewart I am in love with your daughter can I please date her please, Jake asked. Miley is this true, Robby asked. Yes daddy I love Jake, and I know that he hurt me but just face it that was 2 years ago and if you don't like it I don't care I am going to date Jake if like it or not, Miley said loudly. You know what, no you aren't aloud to date Miley Jake and I don't ever want to see you over here again and Miley you aren't going anywear with out me or Lilly and not for 2 months because you are grounded, Robby said. Robby walked up stairs. Miley I am so sorry I got you grounded, Jake said. Jake it's ok we are still going to date and I am not going to be grounded I am daddys little girl he has never been mad at me for long so I will get off grounding sooner or later, Miley said. Robby started to come down the stairs. Ok Miley, Jake said. Jake gave Miley a long but nice kiss. They were still kissing when Robby came down the stairs when he saw what was happening he went back up stairs. He went to his room he layed on his bed and started to cry. Miley heard and she sent Jake home and went to go cheak on her dad. When she got to his room it was closed. She tried opening it but it was locked. Dad can you open the door, Miley asked. No you know that you don't to hang with me so just go to your room missy, Robby said crying. But dad I am sorry it just that me and Jake love each other and it not a big deal I don't know why you just didn't except it, Miley said. You will know when you are a parent, Robby said going into his bathroom. I don't know what to do he is so mad or sad, Miley said to her self. Miley went to her room and she called Lilly. Hey Lilly I gotta problem, Miley said. What's the problem, Lilly asked. My dad won't talk to me because I told him about me and Jake and me, Miley said. Oh well that has never happened to me, Lilly said. Oh sorry Miley I gotta go my mom it calling me bye, Lilly said. Lilly hung up the phone and so did Miley.**

**Hey I don't own anything, How was the chapter. I hope good. **


	14. Whats Wrong With Lilly

Weeks, months, days have went by. Robby was still not talking to Miley, she tried everything that she could do, nothing worked. One Day she decided to just tell him that she was going to date him weather he liked it or not. Miley phoned Jake. Hey Jake can you come over for a bit my dad is still not talking and I am going to end it, Miley said. Ok I will be over there in a few minutes, Jake said hanging up the phone. Miley hung the phone up also. Jake came through the door, He started to say hello, when Miley said shhh, as she out her hand up to her mouth with only 1 finger. Dad come down here, Miley yelled to her father. Robby came down stairs and he say Jake, What are you doing here heart breaker, Robby asked Jake. Miley interrupted Jake. Dad he is here because we are going to work this out, Miley said. Dad I am going to date Jake weather you like it or not when I want to I will marry Jake, and that is something your going to have to live with, so either keep the feud and not talk to your daughter or end the feud and talk to your daughter it as simple as that, Miley said. Either end the feud or never know what is going to happen, like knowing if you daughter is going to have a kid you won't know unless you end the feud dad, Miley said. Bud, I guess your right we have to end the feud if you can get over it and you're the one who got broken up with and you said yes then so can I, Robby said with a smile on his face. And Mr. Stewart I brought you something as a I'm sorry gift for hurting your daughter, Jake said handing him a box. Roby opened it and there was three pieces of cake in there say I am sorry for hurting your daughter, In very small letters. So daddy are you going to let our love go on, Miley asked. Yes darling, he said. He hugged his daughter. Oh what the heck Jake get in here, Robby kissed his daughter on the head. Jake walked towards them and started hugging them. Jake gave Miley a kiss on the lips. Ok you guys if we are going to let this work, there is NOT going to be any kissing while I am around ok, Robby said. Ok daddy I guess we can live with that, Miley said. Oh I am not done yet, no sleeping over no in the same room at night time, and no under any circumstances sleeping over at Jakes house, Robby said. Ok dad we get it, Miley said. Oh and when you are in the room here I am going to check up on you every hour maybe more oh shoot I am late for work gotta go, Robby said running out of the house. A year later Jake and Miley were still dating. They were up in Mileys room. Robby was at work and Jackson was on a date. Miley and Jake were in Mileys bed, They were making out, doing what every teenager does when they are home alone. Jake got out of the bed. He got down in one knee Miley didn't know what to do. Miley Ray Stewart I promise to marry you When we are ready do you promise to marry me, Jake said. Yes I do, she took the ring that Jake bought for her. Miley jumped on him and they started making out on the floor. Jackson came home. He heard a big banging so he checked every room the last room that he checked was Mileys He opened the door he saw them making out o the floor. Oh my gosh Miles what are you doing, Jackson asked. Oh my Jackson what are you doing in my room, Miley asked. Umm I heard a bang so went to check every room and the last one I check I find this, What were you thinking Miles, Jackson asked. I was thinking I need so fun in my life I have been a good little girl my whole life so I decided that I need some fun, Miley answered him. OK well stop before dad gets home, Jackson said. He left Mileys room. Jake I don't feel good about doing this, Miley said. Ok do you still want the promise ring, Jake asked. Yes you have to go home, Miley said. Ok but I love you and I am coming over for supper, Jake said. Whatever go, Miley said. She pushed him out the door. Jackson how did I learn or start to do this stuff, Miley asked her brother. Miley you are a teenager your 17 and I have never said this to anyone before I did that when I was your age and I stopped so you just have to let it go and be strong, Jackson said with feeling. Ok, Miley said going to her room. Hey guys come down here, Robby said coming in the door of the house. Miley and Jackson came down stairs running. What's wrong dad, Jackson said. Yah dad what's wrong, Miley said. Guess what you guys, Robby said. What dad, Miley said. We're moving, Robby said. What where are we moving too, Miley asked. We are moving too a ranch, Robby said. What, Miley said with a screech. We're moving to a ranch aren't you happy, Robby asked. No, I am not happy about that why are we moving I like where we are living right now, Miley yelled. Well just wait till you see that place I already bought it so we are moving anyways, Robby said. Dad I can't wait, Jackson said. Good I am taking you guys over there tomorrow after I am done work tomorrow, Robby said. Awesome, Jackson said. Oh come on Miles you got to be happy, Robby said. Ok I guess I am a bit happy for us, Miley said. Good now I'm going to go make supper, what do you guys want, Robby said. Umm Pancakes, Miley and Jackson said. And bacon, Miley said beating Jackson saying it. Darn I said it first, Jackson said. No you didn't, Miley said with a giggle.

Mileys phone started ring. Hello, Miley said. I'm coming over now make sure supper is almost ready when I come, Lilly said. Ok see ya in a little while, Miley said. Miley hung up. Hey dad are you making enough food for, four people, Miley asked. Yah why, Robby asked. Because Lilly is coming over for supper she has something to tell us, Miley said. Knock, Knock. Oh Lilly's here is supper almost ready dad, Miley asked. Yah darling, Robby said. Miley went to go get the door. Hey Lilly what is wrong, Miley asked. She came in with tears. Well I tell you when we are eating supper, Lilly said as she was crying. Oh Lilly what's the matter you are crying, Robby said. I will tell all you guys when we are eating supper, Lilly said, again. Ok guys it time for supper, as he put the last plat on the table. Everyone sat down at the table. Ok, Lilly began. I am moving, Lilly said. What, Miley said screeching. Miley stood up from her set. Daddy we can't let Lilly move, Miley said. Oh I got it maybe she could move in with us, Miley said. NO, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, Jackson said. Yah I think that is an perfect idea, Robby said despite what Jackson said. Lilly when are you moving, Robby asked. In about two weeks, why, Lilly said. Because we are moving to a different house so be here tomorrow when I get off work so that you can see your new home, Robby said. Supper was over Lilly went home and everything was perfect again.


	15. Jackson Got A Date

A few weeks later, Miley, Lilly, Jackson, and Robby were all moved into there new house. Lilly's mother was gone she moved to Calgary. Miley and Lilly were forced to share a room. Once they were all settled in, there was a knock on the door. Jackson answered the door. Hey, wow, I mean wow, Jackson said twitter patted. Hi, you seem like you know who I am, Siena said. Uh am I sup-p-pose to know who you are, Jackson said in love with her. Yah you should, Siena said. I am a super model, Siena said. You're a sup-p-p-p-p-per m-model Jackson stammered. Yes I am a super model and just so you know you were stammering, Siena said. Anyways do you want to go out on a date, Jackson asked. So is this what you always do when you meet a girl that you like, Siena asked. Well yes but no if you don't aprove, Jackson said. "Well since you are so cute yah" Siena said. "Yah what yah you will go on a date or yah for the other thing, Jackson asked. "I will decide if you show me around your house" Siena said. Jackson let her in the house and started to show her around the house. "Ok this is the Kitchen, one of my favourite rooms in the house" Jackson said. "Nice" Siena said sarcastically. They walked to the living room. "And as you should know this is the living room" Jackson said pointing his hands to the living room. "Ok I think I knew that" Siena said. Jackson walked to the bath room, Siena followed him. Siena went up to him. And she. Upstairs Robby was unpacking his suite case. And Miley and Lilly were putting up there posters of the boy Celebes that they liked. They haven't even started to unpack there suite cases. Back down stairs Siena was leaning up to kiss Jackson when the was a breeze that came through. "Hey Siena are you almost done at this place" a voice said. "OMG I so forgot I am so sorry I can't finish the tour of your house and I will phone you what's you phone number" Siena asked. She put her arm out. Jackson grabbed a pen and put his cell phone number on her hand. 546-0947 he put on the arm. She left the room to leave the house. About two days later Jackson got a phone call. "Hello" Jackson said. "Hi did you have a reservation to date me" Siena said. "Yah I think I did" Jackson said. "Good I can't wait" Siena said. "Ok I will pick you up at 7:00 pm and I will take you to any place you want" Jackson said. "Ok I want to go to Chinese in the world" Siena said. "Ok see you at 7:00" Jackson said. Jackson hung his phone up. He went to his dad. "Hey dad I got a date with a super model" Jackson said with joy. "Ok boy just because she laughed at you when you walked passed her and when you usually fall that doesn't mean you are dating her" Robby said with anger. "No dad she is actually is dating me I just asked her on a date today I will show you when she comes over tonight when we go on our date" Jackson said taking a breathe. "Ok son if you are going to hold on to this whatever thing that you are going with then I will believe you" Robby said. "Ok awesome" Jackson said. "Ok you are going to lose like the apple pie in the fridge" Robby said putting his hand over his mouth. "Ok son you aren't going to touch that pie I ran my 2 miles so I get my pie" Robby said pushing Jackson away from the fridge. "but daddy" Jackson dropping to the ground while Robby was running. Now Robby was pulling Jackson by his feet. Jackson was yelling 'Please daddy give me the pie please' "Know way son"


	16. The Senior Year

At 7:00 pm the door bell ran. "Oh my gosh he's here" Miley said. "O boy she here" Jackson said. Miley ran down the stairs, Jackson came out from the bath room. And they weren't looking. They bumped into each other. "Owe Jackson watch were your going dude gosh" Miley screamed. As Miley was getting up the door opened and knocked her down to the ground. She was bleeding. O my gosh I am so sorry when I heard a thump I came in to see what was wrong but I guess it would've been I better idea to stay out side" Siena said. ``Ya think`` Miley said trying to get up again. Then Jake came in and knocked Siena fall on Jackson and Jack fell on Miley. Jack was leaning on Siena when she fell. ``Hey honey`` Miley said. Jake was starting to make out with Miley. Robby was in the bathroom making his hair look good for being seen in public. When he came out Miley and Jake and Jackson and Siena where still kissing on the floor. Jake was on top of Miley and Siena's legs were on top of Jakes, Siena was on top of Jackson and they were all making out.

While they were all making out, Robby was just standing there with his mouth dropped open. ``What are you guys doing`` Robby asked. They all looked up at Miley and Jackson's dad. Right as they looked up Lilly came down and she wasn't looking and she tripped and fell on the pile of kids that was on the floor and Lilly and her boyfriend started to make out on top of them. ``Lilly what are you doing`` They all asked at the same time. ```What oh that isn't good`` Lilly said. Lilly stood up from being on top of the other kids. ``Oh well Mr. Stewart you have some parenting to do so I'll be on my way`` as she and her boy friend ran up stairs. ``Wait up there you too stop there right now`` Robby said. "Darn" Lilly said coming back down stairs. All of them stood up and looked at Robby. "I never want to see that ever again" Robby said walking up the stairs. Robby went to his room and slammed his door shut. "Oh boy my dad is sure mad this time" Jackson said. "Sorry Jackson I gotta go bye" Siena said as she left. "Yah sorry Miley I gotta go too" Jake said leaving. "Sorry Lilly bye" Mike said leaving. "Great now dad is going to be mad at me again" Miley said starting to cry. "Oh Miles he is going to be mad at all of us" Jackson said comfortingly. " Yah Miley he is going to be really mad at me, Jackson, and you Miley" Lilly said. " Are you sure Jackson, Lilly are you really sure" Miley asked. " Yah Miley it is not all your fault" Lilly said. " Come on Miley lets go to our room" Lilly said. "Ok" Miley said. They were walking up stairs to there room. When they got to there room Miley went to her calendar and put an cross over the day. "Lilly three more days till we are seniors" Miley said to Lilly. "Awwwwww I can't wait" Lilly said. Three days later the two girls awoke to a alarm clock that was sing I got nerve by Hannah Montana. "Lilly time to wake up we have school and we are now seniors aren't you happy" Miley said with joy. "One minute I am trying to sleep, oh did you say school we are seniors" Lilly said jumping out of bed. "What am I going to wear like I have to look good for all the senior boys" Lilly said going to her and Mileys closet. "What about Oliver" Miley asked following her to the closet. "Oh yah I forgot to tell you" Lilly started to cry. "Oh Lilly what did that boy do to you" Miley asked. "Well we broke up and I didn't want to tell you because you would be all over me like you are now" Lilly said. "Oh honey I am so sorry what did he do to deserved what you did to him, I mean what he did for you to deserve it" Miley corrected herself. "Miley stop it I have my reasons so just stop it now lets not ruin a perfect day by a fight ok`` Lilly said angrily. ``Fine`` Miley said walking into her bathroom with a towel and some clothes for the day. Lilly walked to the closet to find something to wear. When see found something to wear Lilly went into the bathroom were her best friend was having a shower and had her own shower. In there bathroom they had too showers so they could both have there own shower at the same time. Miley got out of the shower and got dressed. Lilly got out 5 minutes after and got dressed when her friend was putting make-up on. Lilly walked into the bathroom to put make-up on. They both walked down together to eat breakfast. Robby had breakfast ready for them. ``Hey girls ready for breakfast I made you guys eggs and toast and ham so eat up but please, please for me eat all of it so your brother will have to make his own`` Robby said as the girls walked into the room. `` Thanks dad and no promises`` Miley said sitting down. Lilly sat down on the chair right next to Miley, she took 1 piece of toast and 2 pieces of ham and 4 eggs. Miley took 2 pieces of toast and 2 eggs and 1 piece of ham. When the two girls were done eating they had almost eaten all of it. `` Look at the time we must go let got to school bye daddy love you`` Miley said leaving the house with Lilly. Miley and Lilly got in Mileys car and they drove to school. They entered the school said hi too all of there friends and then they went to the table to find there classes.


	17. Oliver's Back

They came home from there first day of school. "Hey girls how was your first day of school" Robby handed them both a plate of food. "Thanks dad" Miley and Lilly took a plate. "Thanks Mr. Stewart" Lilly said turning to Miley. "Miley what did he make us, I haven't lived with you for long so I don't know what he made us" Lilly whispered to Miley. "It would be really weird if I couldn't hear you and it is just a sandwich" Robby told Lilly. "Right lets go Miley" Lilly said running up the stairs. Miley followed her up the stairs, before she went up stairs she put her sandwich down on a coffee table. "Brb Lilly I forgot my sandwich" Miley said leaving to go down stairs to get his sandwich. When Miley got down stairs the door bell rang, Miley got to the bottom of the stairs and went over to the door and she opened it. "Hello who are you?" Miley asked. "Umm you don't know who I am from any magazine" she asked. "Not really anyways I am Miley and I would really like to know your name" Miley said. "Fine you don't really sound like a fan I am Siena and I model for a lot of magazines I don't really want to name them all" Siena said. Mileys mouth was dropped right open. "Who what where when and again who" Miley stammered. "Siena that is my name and I model for magazines so you are a fan I thought that since you didn't know who I was you weren't a fan" Siena said. "Just listen Siena because I don't know you doesn't mean I don't like you" Miley said angrily. "Ok, ok I am really sorry" Siena said. "Ok I except your apology, so what do you want and what do you want and why are you hear and do you know Hannah Montana by the way because I can make some calls and she is up stairs in my room right now if you would like to meet her" Miley said. "Ok and I am looking for your brother and you know Hannah Montana and she is up stairs in your room right now what you gotta be kidding" Siena said. "Yah and why do you like I mean why do you want to see my brother and stay right her and I will come down with Hannah in a couple of minutes`` Miley said. ``Oh and come in I will grab my idiot brother and I will get Hannah for you`` Miley said. Miley started to walk up stairs, she got to her room. ``Hey Miley what took you so long`` Lilly said with her mouth full of food. ``Oh I ran into Siena the fashion model and she is going to meet Hannah Montana`` Miley said. ``What Siena the fashion model is down stairs right now in our living room`` Lilly said yelling quietly. Miley didn't answer her she put her hair up into a bun she put on her wig. And Jackson walked in. ``Did you guys say Siena was here wow hey Hannah what are you doing here`` Jackson looked puzzled. ``I am letting Siena meet Hannah so that well it is a celebrity and a celebrity so duh`` Miley said pushing Jackson out of the room. Miley took her clothes off and put on a Hannah outfit she was wearing a white tee shirt and white and blue zebra striped pants. She put so big really big hoops in her ears and they had rubies on them. Hannah walked down stairs 15 minutes later. ``Hey I'm Hannah Montana and you must be Siena I want to be selfish or anything but I am way more popular than you no evince`` Hannah said. There was a knock on the door. Hannah came over and opened the door it was Oliver. ``Oliver what's up my man Lilly is up stairs`` Hannah said hugging Oliver. ``Hey Hannah what are you doing I have missed you`` Oliver said. ``You said Lilly was up stairs`` Oliver said heading for the stairs. When Lilly heard Oliver she ran down stairs. ``Oliver I missed you`` Lilly said running to him. ``Hey Lilly pop has Mil-Hannah been making you happy and I really missed you Lilly pop`` Oliver said hugging Lilly. ``Olipop I have missed you too`` Lilly said as she gave him a kiss. ``Lillypop did you just kiss me`` Oliver asked. ``Yah we have never kissed before and I thought that this would be the right time but if you don't like it I won't be mad`` Lilly said backing away from Oliver. ``No Lillypop I loved it`` Oliver said. Oliver gave him a kiss. ``Oliver lets go upstairs I have to tell you something and it's really important`` Lilly said. Lilly took Oliver's hand and took him upstairs to her room. ``Olipop listen this is really hard for me to say but when you weren't phoning me I thought that you didn't want to date me anymore so there was this really cute guy and well I dated him for a couple of weeks and we made out`` Lilly said almost crying. ``What Lillypop you did what and I thought that you loved me and I wasn't phoning you because I was really busy it's over`` Oliver said storming out of the door and down stairs. Hannah stopped him before he left. ``Oliver what happened`` Hannah asked. ``I dumped Lilly`` Oliver said. ``What, you did what Siena can you go home`` Hannah said and asked. Siena left and Miley took off her wig. ``Oliver why did you break up with Lilly`` Miley asked. ``Because she went out with another guys so it over and good bye Miley I hope we can see each other some time ``Oliver said leaving.


	18. What!

"Wait Oliver you can't leave think how Lilly is feeling right now Oliver" Miley yelled. Miley ran to the door. She grabbed Oliver. "What Miley" Oliver asked with a tone. Oliver pushed Miley to the ground. "Oliver look at how this has made you, you're a mean you pushed me to the ground a friend would never do that to a friend" Miley said. Oliver leaned to Miley, and he gave her a kiss. Miley pushed Oliver away. "What did you do that for" Miley asked. "I did that because I am not the guy that I used to be I went on a tour and I cheated on Lilly to but so what now we are over and I never want to see her ever again" Oliver said. "Oliver you can't do that Lilly loves you and she didn't mean what she did to you, you weren't calling she thought that you didn't want to date her so it's not her fault, and what you went out with another girl, you should go and apologize" Miley said. "No, Miley she hurt me so I hurt her it's as simple as that" Oliver said. "You hurt her more than she hurt you, you dumped her and cheated on her, who do you think got hurt more she is crying up in our bedroom please go and talk to her please" Miley bagged him. "Fine but I won't mean it, fine I will mean it but, but nothing" Oliver said walking to the stairs. Up stairs Lilly was crying, she was on her bed with her head on her pillow crying her eyes out. Oliver came to the door and knocked on the door. "Who is it" Lilly asked crying. "It's Oliver can I please come in " Oliver asked. "Why, why would you want to come in I thought you never wanted to see me ever again" Lilly said wiping her tears away. "Because I feel really bad about me breaking up with you and I feel really bad about it, can you please, please let me in" Oliver asked. "Fine, wait I will be in out in a bit just let me wipe up my tears" Lilly said. Lilly got up from her bed wiped her tears off and went to the door. Lilly opened the door and walked away. "Lillypop I am so, so sorry will I ever be able to repay you honey I am so, so sorry" Oliver said walking over to her to give her a hug. "Oliver no I am not going to let you hug me after what you did to me" Lilly said angrily. "Lilly I said I was sorry and what ever I dated girls too so I am sorry but Miley talked some since into me, I want to be with you for the rest of my life, please I am so, so sorry" Oliver said starting to get tears in his eyes. "No, you hurt me and now I am going to hurt you but if you wanted to be with me for the rest of your life you wouldn't of dumped me so get out of my room" Lilly yelled. Down stairs Miley heard Lilly yelling. Miley went up stairs running she got to her room. "Lilly stop he is giving you his heart and your spitting it right back out what is with you right now I am sorry for what he did to you but look he is down on his knees look" Miley said. Lilly looked over at Oliver who was on his knees. "Lilly I am so, so sorry what should I do to get your love back" Oliver said taking her hands. "You should tell me what you did on that tour, why you weren't calling why would you ever go out with any other girl when you were dating me" Lilly started to cry. "Hello you dated someone when you were dating me, and I was crazy busy every night I perform then in the morning I sleep I didn't have any time to myself I would've called if I could, and because I was stupid the tour turned me into a jerk and I am not proud of it" Oliver said. "Well I am also really sorry, Oliver I was mad, and even more sad, and I am really sorry but I can't be happy with someone that can change so fast but I am sorry but my answer is no I don't want to get back together" Lilly said running out of the room crying. "Lilly I am so sorry please, please forgive me" Oliver said running after her. "No Oliver she needs her best friend more than ever please stay, Lilly please stop" Miley ran after her best friend. "Lilly I am so sorry I did this to you" Miley said. " Miley it's not your fault, I need A guy who cares for me and will always love me and won't cheat on me, it's not your fault ok, I know you want me to get back together with him and I am sorry so please let me be in charge of my own life please" Lilly asked. "Ok I am sorry Lilly but your making a really humorous mistake right now and I am not going to let my best friend get hurt" Miley said. "Miley I am a big girl I can make my own decisions, Miley I love you and Oliver but he broke my heart and I can't be happy with him any more" Lilly said getting tears in her eyes. "Lilly I am really sorry about this and I know you don't want me to get in the middle of it but you broke Oliver's heart when you told him you cheated on him so you shouldn't be this mad right now please, please for me try and just try to be a little nicer to him" Miley asked. "Oh my gosh Miley your right I hurt him and you hurt me it's the same maybe we are meant to be" Lilly said hugging Miley. Lilly and Miley ran into there room but there was no sine of Oliver. The only thing they could see was there window open. "Hey Miley was that window open when we left" Lilly asked. They both looked at each other and both yelled at the same time 'OLIVER'. They ran to the window and looked out it. "Lilly go out side and see is he is ok and I will go get my dad" Miley panicked. Lilly ran outside to see if Oliver was ok and to comfort him. Miley ran to get her dad to see if Oliver is ok and to take him to the hospital. Miley and Robby ran out side. Robby ran to Oliver. He took his head. He put his hand on Oliver's heart, he couldn't feel a heart beet. "Miley go get the keys to my car and Lilly help me put him in the car we need to take him to the hospital" Robby yelled quietly.


	19. The Hospital

Miley ran to grab the keys and Lilly and Robby put Oliver in the car. Lilly sat beside Oliver and Miley sat in the front with her dad. They were finally at the hospital. Miley and Robby and Lilly were running with Oliver in there hands. Robby let go of Oliver and Miley and Lilly were caring Oliver. "Please help us the boy there we think he's dead he fell out of a 3 story window. And please just help us" Robby asked. The people behind the counter intercomed a doctor. The doctor ran with a wheel chair. The doctor grabbed Oliver from the girls and put him in the wheel chair. "Hey doctor can we come with we are partially family to him" Robby asked. "Yah sure but hurry" the doctor said. All of them ran to a room, in the room there was a bed, table, medical equipment. They placed Oliver on a bed.

**The things that they put on there chest to see if the are still alive, that is what they put on him.**

**When they were done what they were doing, Oliver was now breathing. It has been three days since the accident. Oliver still isn't awake yet. Miley and Lilly have began to get really worried. They got a phone call from the hospital saying that they needed to come to the hospital immediately. She hung up and her a Lilly drove to the hospital. They ran to Oliver's room. "Is he ok" Miley asked panicked. "Not really girls we tried but we will keep him for a couple more days but if it doesn't change we will give him to you guys and you can do what ever you please with him I am so, so sorry I will give you too a couple of minutes with him before you have to leave" the doctor said. They both started to cry. "Miley this is all my fault I didn't want him back and he heard then he was going to leave and now he is dead Miley I messed up help me please" Lilly said crying. "Lilly this is not your fault it is all my fault I made you get that other boyfriend then Oliver came home then you told him then he broke up with you then I made him go talk to you then you didn't want to get back together with him then I, I, I can't figure out what I did next" Miley said hugging Lilly. "Miley is isn't your fault, and it isn't my fault, so let is be both of our faults and get through this" Lilly said crying. The doctor came in. "Ok girls it's time for you to go I am really, sorry about your lose, but like I said a couple of minutes ago we will keep him for three days then you can have him back and do what ever you feel with him but you have to leave thank you I will phone if anything happens" the doctor said. Miley and Lilly left. They went home, when they got home they went to there bed room. Robby came in when they got to there bed room. "So Miley and Lilly what happened at the hospital" Robby asked sitting down on Mileys bed room. "Daddy Oliver's dead" Miley said crying. "What" Robby said. "Oliver is dead Mr. Stewart no funny business right now you aren't that funny I just lost my boyfriend" Lilly said angrily. "Lilly I am so sorry you too Miley so what else did you learn" Robby asked. "Dad" Miley yelled and Lilly yelled "Mr. Stewart". "Dad we didn't learn we heard it is not funny" Miley said. "Ok what did you Hear" Robby said sarcastically. "Dad, you are being really rude right now, ok if he doesn't change in three days the hospital is going to make us get Oliver back" Miley said crying. " Does his parent know about this yet" Robby asked. Miley and Lilly looked at each other. "Miley got her phone out and dialled Oliver's parents number. But as she was going to put the phone up to her ear her phone rang. "Hello" Miley said. "Hi, umm is Oliver there we heard that he is back so I thought that he would be there seeing his girl friend and his best girl friend" Oliver's mom asked. "Umm Mrs. Oken your son is not at my house he is at the hospital" Miley said. "What" Mrs. Oken asked. "He is at the hospital, he fell out of my three story window and not alive at this point" Miley told. "My baby is dead in the hospital why didn't you phone us earlier, Miley I thought you said that you would tell us if anything ever happened to him" Mrs. Oken said crying. "I was in shock I didn't know what to do I am sorry" Miley said. ``Will you al least tell me which room he is in`` Mrs. Oken asked. ``Yah 312`` Miley said. ``Thanks`` Mrs. Oken said as she hung up. Miley hung up. ``Daddy I feel so bad about this what should we do`` Miley asked. Mileys phone rang. ``Hello`` Miley said. ``Hello Miley can you and Lilly come down to the hospital please`` the doctor asked. ``Yah sure we will be there in a couple of minutes`` Miley said. Miley hung up. ``Lilly lets go`` Miley said going to her car. Lilly followed. Miley drove to the hospital. **


	20. Graduation

When they finally got to hospital they rushed to Oliver's room. They got in the doctor was waiting for them. "So what's up" Miley asked. "Oliver is breathing, he wasn't dead he was just in the stage where he decides weather he should move up or go back to what it used to be so he is breathing again" the doctor said. "Yes, is he awake yet" Miley asked. "Not yet it could be about two weeks till he wakes up, two weeks or less" the doctor said. "What he will miss part of senior year" Miley said. "Miley, really miss part of senior year I might not be able to make up with him" Lilly said.

ONE WEEK LATER

Mileys phone rang. "Hello" Miley said. "Hello Miss. Stewart, can you come down to the hospital please" the doctor asked. "Yah me and Lilly will be down in a couple of minutes" Miley said. "Ok, see you in a few" the doctor said. "Bye" Miley said. They both hung up. Miley went into her room. "Hey Lilly we have to go to the hospital they might have something new with Oliver" Miley said. Lilly jumped out of bed, she got dressed in five minutes. They drove down to the hospital. They went to Oliver's room. "Hi doc what's up, is Oliver still ok" Miley asked. "Go and see for your self" the doctor said. Miley and Lilly went into Oliver's room. Oliver look over to the door. "Lilly Miley you're here, listen, I am sorry that I fell out of the window" Oliver said. "Oliver it's ok we thought that you wouldn't be with us anymore" Miley said. "Oliver I am really sorry, if I wasn't as stubborn about everything then you wouldn't have fell, then we wouldn't be here right now" Lilly apologized. "Lilly it is ok I don't care I am just happy that we are all ok" Oliver said. Miley and Lilly went over to Oliver and gave him a hug. "You guys I missed you so much" Oliver said. "When can I leave" Oliver asked. "In three days" Miley said. "Oh come on guys I can't and I won't wait three days until I can see my parents, and they are probably going wako, Miley did one of you phone my parents" Oliver asked. "Yah they phoned me and I told them a lie kinda" Miley confessed. "What Miley, Miley what did you tell them" Oliver asked. "Well" Miley said. "Well what, Miley tell me" Oliver demanded. "Well, I told them that you were dead, just because that is what the doctor said" Miley said. "What, Miley why would you do that they are most likely going crazy, lets face it they are going crazy" Oliver corrected himself. "Oliver I am so sorry" Miley apologized. "Ok the only way that you will be off the hook is if, you let me borrow your phone" Oliver said. "My phone, why would you want my phone" Miley asked. "So I can call my parents and tell them everything is ok, so come on give it" Oliver demanded. "Fine here" Miley said giving her phone to Oliver. Oliver phoned his parents. "Hello" Mrs. Oken said. "Mom" Oliver said. "Oliver is this a dream are you alive" Mrs. Oken asked. "No it is not a dream and yes I am alive and I always was" Oliver said. "But Miley said you weren't" Mrs. Oken said. "Mom, that is because Miley got false information from the doctor" Oliver said. "Whatever I am just happy that you are alive, here I am going to let you talk to your father" Mrs. Oken said. Mrs. Oken gave the phone to Mr. Oken. "Hi dad what's up" Oliver asked. "The sky" Mr. Oken said. Oliver laughed. "No seriously dad what's up" Oliver asked again. "Nothing really son, so lets talk about what really matters how was the tour were there a lot of cute girls did you go out with any of them" Mr. Oken asked. "Dad what are you talking about, and yes I did I went out with some of them and I am not proud of it when I am dating the most wonderful girl on the planet, and her name is Lilly" Oliver said looking at Lilly. Lilly and Mileys mouth dropped open. "Nice but son I got to go love you" Mr. Oken said. "Ok dad love you too" Oliver said. Oliver hung Mileys phone up and gave it to her. "Oh Oliver I love you" Lilly said. Lilly gave him a very romantic wonderful kiss. "I love you too Lillypop" Oliver said. It has been three days Oliver is finally out of the hospital. It was senior graduation now Miley and Lilly and Oliver were so happy they were finally graduating. "Miley Stewart" the principle said. Miley came up on the stage, excepted her diploma and walked off the stage. "Lilly Truscott" the principle said. Lilly walked up onto the stage, excepted her diploma and walked off. "Oliver Oken" the principle said. Oliver walked up onto the stage , excepted his diploma and walked off. "Congratulations to are graduating class of 2010 2011" the principle said. There was a standing ovation. Miley, Lilly and Robby, Jackson got home from grad.


	21. The New Couple

"Miley, I can't believe we are done school, where did the time go where did all the years go" Lilly asked. "Oliver, I am still so, sorry" Oliver apologized. "What are you still so sorry about" Lilly asked. "I don't know, you are a lady and well I think that you should say you are sorry every few days" Oliver replayed. "Where's Jake, he wasn't at the graduation" Miley asked. "He was shooting a movie in Canada" Lilly told. "Oh he is still, going to graduate right, because I would be caught dead dating a senior when I am not in school anymore" Miley asked. "Miley are you really serious about this he is going to graduate and he will be home in a few days" Lilly informed her. Oliver leaned, over to Lilly and kissed her. "Oliver, not now, we have to go get ready for the party. We are now graduated, and we you me and Miley are going to the party for one night" Lilly whined. "Ok, ok, Lilly honey I won't kiss you until the party kay" Oliver replayed. Lilly and Miley went upstairs, and Oliver went into the bathroom. Miley and Lilly were in there room. Miley went to her dresser she pulled out this beautiful, short baby blue dress. Lilly pulled out a little bit longer pink dress. Lilly's dress had a V-dress, it had jewels of pink and blue and red. Mileys was also a V-dress that has a curly bottom. The same with Lilly's. There dress was showing a bit of there back, they have a jewel belt around the stomach. Miley had blue high, high heals. Lilly's wear a little shorter but still high heals. They walked down stairs, they were hand in hand. "Honey, you guys look beautiful, Oliver still is in the bathroom getting ready" Robby said with a nice expression on his face. The girls hair was done in the easiest bun with a bit of hair hanging down. Oliver came out of the bathroom. He was wearing a black tux with a bow for a tie black shows to match his tux. His hair was combed up to make a small Mohawk on top of his head. "Honey you look so good Oliver where did you get the tux" Lilly asked. "Thanks, honey you looks so nice as well I love you" Oliver said. They went to the party, and about a few hours later they came home and the next day. Miley wakes up, she feels different, she thinks to herself. _(Man Oliver looked rather hot last night Ohmigod am I in love with him, but I am in love with Jake but he is never her he is always gone, doing something and not hear) Miley thought to herself. Miley got up, got dressed. She went over to Oliver's house, she had to tell him something, that was very important. Knock, Knock, Miley knocked on there door. Mrs. Oken answered. "Hello, oh hi Miley Oliver is upstairs in his room" Mrs. Oken said. "Thanks" Miley thanked her. Miley came into the house, she went up stairs to Oliver's room. She opened the door. "Hey Miley what's up is everything ok" Oliver asked. "Yah everything is good, umm do you remember the first day we met, you were really weird and that is one thing that I love about you" Miley complimented him. "Thanks Miley are you sure that everything is hunky dory" Oliver asked. "Well I don't really know and I don't know how you are going to take over this so brace yourself please and please mercy don't yell at me" Miley asked. "Ok what is it Miley" Oliver asked. "Ok I am just going to come right out and say it Oliver I am in love with you" Miley told him. Oliver couldn't speak. "Oliver are you ok do you not love my back or what" Miley asked. "What, did you just say that you love me, not that I don't like it but what about Lilly" Oliver asked. "What about Lilly I love you lets not let her spoil are fun we are out of school it is are turn" Miley replayed. "What about her, she is my girl friend and Miley I love you too what, are we going to do about Lilly" Oliver asked. "We will keep it a secret for a while just you and me" Miley told. "Miley why would you be in love with me, I am dorky, and the only reason that Lilly loves me is because we are both dorky we are meant to be together" Oliver said. "Well I love you because you are right you are dorky and that is one of the reasons that I love you and you can be romantic and we have been friends for years now maybe we could take are friend ship to the next level unless you don't want to" Miley said. "No, no I want to but what if Lilly finds out, she will move out of your house and none of us will ever talk again are you sure that is what you want" Oliver asked. "Well if she loves us then she will except our love right and she won't find out until we decide to tell her" Miley said taking Oliver's hand. "Ok if you think so then yes I do love and I will until, wait what about Jake" Oliver asked. "Well I am going to break-up with Jake when he gets home and I have a good reason for it he is always gone never here with me" Miley said. "Ok the Miley Ray, I love you and I will until the sun goes down when the earth ends and forever long" Oliver said. Miley was getting tears in her eyes. Oliver leaned over for a kiss. Miley also leaned into kiss they did it felt wonderful. _


	22. She Breaksup With Him

Miley leaned back from Oliver. "Miley what's wrong I thought that this is what you wanted" Oliver said. "This is what I wanted, I just wanted to know if this is what you want" Miley replayed. "Well I kissed you didn't I" Oliver joked. "Well if that is what you think then maybe we shouldn't do this" Miley said getting up. "Miley no, come on Miley I am sorry, I was kidding" Oliver said. "Well maybe you shouldn't do that or I will leave ok" Miley said. "Ok I am sorry but if this going to happen right when we start dating we are going to be in for some crap and we will fight every day so lets just make it work and skip the fighting" Oliver said. "Do you think that we can skip the fighting and just be like normal couples" Miley asked. " I don't know I hope so, cause if we just fight through are relationship then we shouldn't have a relationship as far as I am concerned" Oliver said. "Well we will try and if it doesn't work, then we won't do this, and then if not then we won't" Miley said. "I gotta go see you, call me when you want to do something or want to talk", Miley left. "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Oken" Miley said. "Bye Miley" they said. Miley drove home. She went to her room to wake Lilly up. "Lilly, honey it's time to wake up" Miley said. "5 minutes mom" Lilly said in her sleep. "Lilly it is Miley, wake up now" Miley yelled in Lilly's ear. "What, what, what are you talking about oh, yah you heard me sleep talking didn't you" Lilly asked. "Yah you said wait a minute MOM" Miley laughed. Lilly laughed too. "So why you waking me up" Lilly asked. " Cause we are going to the mall" Miley said. "Why I still could have been dreaming about Oliver, oh man I am really happy we are together again" Lilly said. "Yah I am happy too, get dressed and we will go from there" Miley said. Lilly got up, got dressed, did her hair. "Kay Miley I am ready let go to the mall" Lilly said looking for Miley. "Miley where are you, did you leave come on come back where are you" Lilly yelled. "Lilly I am in the kitchen you should look a little I am right in front of your eyes" Miley yelled. "Well sorry, I didn't look there now lets go" Lilly said. "Ok lets get into my car and after the mall lets go for lunch" Miley said. While they were at the mall Jackson was well you know sleeping, Robby was at work. Miley and Lilly were at the mall. "Hey guys, Miley ohmigod I have missed you so much" Jake said kissing Miley. _What I am I going to do I still love Jake but I love Oliver what, and Lilly I don't want to hurt her I will keep dating Oliver for a week then break-up with him that is what I will do, Miley thought to herself. "Lilly do you think that I should quite being Hannah Montana" Miley asked. "What Miley Hannah is a part of you, why would you stop" Lilly asked. "Yah Miley I love you but you are making a stupid mistake" Jake said. "Well I am done school and I thought that it would be easier to just quite" Miley said. "Well honey in the end you are going to do what you think it right so why would you let us judge you on what you want to do" Jake said. "Yah Miley do what you think is right and we will be with you for what you chose" Lilly said. "Are you sure, Lilly, Jake, you guys I have to go and fix a mess that I made" Miley said running out of the mall. "Miley wait well come" Lilly yelled after her. "Yah Miley we will come with you Miley wait honey" Jake yelled after Lilly. "No I have to do this without you Jake, Lilly, I will tell you what happens when I get back" Miley yelled back. Miley ran to her car. She drove to Oliver's house. "Hi is Olive here" Miley asked looking down. "Yah it is Oliver what's wrong Miley" Oliver said giving Miley a kiss. "I thought that this was a good idea, us, but now I don't want to hurt Lilly, if I date you then that shows that I am not a good friend and I want to be a good friend I am pretty sure that you understand that right" Miley said with tears in her eyes. "No, no, no Miley I understand, I mean I know that you want to be a good friend, and I don't want to hurt Lilly either but why did we do this if you didn't want to" Oliver asked. "Well because I put me in front my friends" Miley confessed. "Well I am kinda happy that we aren't dating anymore no offence, but I hope we can still be friends" Oliver said. "Oliver we will always be friends it is a fact so lets just go to the mall" Miley said. "Why who is there" Oliver asked. "Lilly and Jake why I just want to hang and you and Lilly and me and Jake unless you don't want to" Miley asked. "No I want to but I just want too hang with you not with the rest of them" Oliver confessed. "Are you sure, because I told Lilly that I hang with her today" Miley said. "Well that is just it you always hang with Lilly, you never just hang with me and it is annoying" Oliver yelled. "Oliver I am sorry but we made plans, you aren't to talk because you left us for the summer and longer than that so just we aren't friends anymore and I hope that we will never ever be again" Miley yelled running out the room. "Miley wait I am sorry for whatever I did to make you mad" Oliver yelled back. "Whatever you did to offend me you said that I always hang with Lilly that I never hang with you" Miley said loudly. "No I said that you never hang with me alone and it makes me think that you like Lilly more then me" Oliver said looking down. "Oliver I am sorry I didn't see it like how you did, and I know how you feel" Miley said. "Miley you don't, you don't know how I feel it's like I am third wheel" Oliver said. "Fine I know I don't know how you feel, but that is because you guys never let me be the third wheel, it's like Hannah is most important person" Miley said. "Miley don't make this my problem" Oliver said. "I'm not well I got to go see you later Oliver" Miley said leaving. "Bye" Miley said to Mrs. Oken. _


	23. A Fight

Miley drove to the Mall to find her best friend outside the mall waiting for her." Hey Miley" Lilly said. "Lilly why are you outside and not waiting in there" Miley asked. "Because Jake, never mind I don't want spoil your day" Lilly said. "Spoil my day what are you talking about Lilly" Miley asked. "Never mind lets go somewhere else" Lilly said. "But Lilly I wanted to go shopping in the mall just the two of us, hey where's Jake" Miley asked. "Oh he had to go somewhere else, I don't know where though" Lilly said. "Oh, ok, well I really want to look round the mall ok" Miley said grabbing Lily hand taking her into the mall. "No Miley I don't oh crap, Miley I don't want to be in here we look in here ever day pretty much" Lilly said squirming. "Whatever we are here so now we can just stay, oh look there's Jake hey I thought you said that he left" Miley asked. "Maybe he came back I don't know I don't want to understand the man mind like seriously" Lilly said. "Well I will just call him and he can hang with us, what do you think Lil" Miley asked. "Well I thought that we would just hang together, well umm, fine" Lilly said frustrated. "Yay" Miley said clapping her hands and jumping up and down. "Hey Jake come over here" Miley yelled to Jake. "Hey honey" He said when he came, he gave her a kiss. "Hey Miley to show my love to you this is what I give you" He handed Miley a box that had something in it, she thought. "Jake what is it" Miley asked. "You will see when you open it" He said giving Lilly a bad look saying ha I got here back. Miley opened it, she saw a gold ring with a small diamond on it. "Wow, Jake honey this is beautiful, what is it for though" Miley asked. "Well it is a promise ring, It is to show that I will marry you when we are ready" Jake explained. "Thank you Jake I love it" Miley said hugging him. "Hey put it on, lets see if it fits" Jake said. Miley handed him the empty box, she put the ring on her finger. "It looks beautiful thank you so much I love you so much thank you" Miley said hugging him again." "Your welcome honey you deserve it I love you" He said handing her the empty box. "Hey you guys I have to go to the bathroom I will be back in a couple of minutes be right back" Miley said walking to a bathroom. "Hey, yo why did you kiss me when you were giving Miley that ring that was stupid, you know I used to respect you but now I just think you are a slimy know it all and know it alls really bug me" Lilly raised her voice. "Well I have never kissed you before and I really wanted to so I did and just so you know I just bought the ring, I new that Miley was going to make you come back in here and I love her and soon I want to marry her, she is my forever and she will always be my forever, look I am sorry if I hurt you about that kiss, it didn't mean anything I just wanted to see what it was like and it was wonderful, look I don't kind if you hate me just please like me for Mileys sake" Jake said taking a breath. "Well, it was amazing, but that still isn't right to kiss me when you are dating Miley" Lilly said back. "I know and I feel horrible about it, but you wont tell right and I wont deal" Jake asked. "Deal" Lilly said back. While they were talking Miley was standing by a toy machine, she heard everything that they said but they couldn't see her. "Hey guys I'm back what did everyone talk about while I was gone" Miley asked. "Oh nothing" Lilly said. "Really honey" Jake said. "Well then why did you kiss her, and why did you let him kiss you" Miley yelled. "When did you hear about this" Jake asked. "When you thought I was in that bathroom, like seriously how long do you think it takes for a girl to go to the bathroom" Miley yelled. "Miley please, we, but please forgive us please" Lilly asked. "Well fine just this once but if it happens again I am taking serious action" Miley said as they walked out of the mall. "Well bye Jake" Lilly said trying to catch up with Miley. "Miley wait what's wrong" Lilly asked still trying to catch up to Miley. "What's wrong, did you seriously just ask me what's wrong, I think we both know what's wrong" Miley yelled, going to her car. "Miley stop this instantly yelled after her. "What" Miley yelled crying. "Ok are you upset with the kiss, I thought you were cool with that Lilly asked soothingly. "I only said that because you guys would've been over me like crazy, but no I am not cool with my boyfriend kissing my best friend or so I thought" Miley yelled running to her car. "Miley I am so sorry, but I pulled away, he kissed me" Lilly yelled running to her. "Yah I heard the conversation" Miley yelled stopping again. "Then what are you mad at me for" Lilly asked. Miley walked towards Lilly. "I am mad at you for saying that is was wonderful, you know I am dating him so why would you say that" Miley asked. "You were her for that part Miley I am truly sorry please forgive me" Lilly asked. "No, you hurt me and I am sick in tired of getting hurt by you, so go and kiss him again I don't care" Miley said getting in to her car and driving away. "Great now I am left here with no ride just great" Lilly went down on her knees and began to cry. "Hey Lilly what's wrong" Jake asked. "Miley left me with no ride and the house is so far away" Lilly cried. "Well I will drive you, and is Miley ok she stormed out of the mall so fast that I didn't even get to say goodbye" Jake said. "Yah she's ok" Lilly said. "Then why did she leave you with no ride" Jake asked. "I don't know, now lets go" Lilly said getting up. "Ok" Jake said following Lilly. "So where's your car" Lilly asked walking down the parking lot. "Umm, that green one over there" Jake said. Lilly's mouth dropped open. "Wow that is a cool ride dude" Lilly said running to the car. "No, not that one the green one right beside it" Jake said laughing. "Why do you have this umm, piece of junk I thought you would have something a little more that" Lilly pointed to the car that she thought Jake had. "Well I wanted to be normal and have a normal teenage car" Jake said getting into the car. "Miley doesn't, have a normal teenage car" Lilly said. "Yah well she is Hannah Montana" Jake said. "That doesn't prove anything, if she's Hannah Montana or not" Lilly said. "Ok whatever I don't want to get in a fight" Jake said starting to drive. "Yah no duh because I don't want to walk home" Lilly said. "So what did you think about the ring I gave Miley" Jake asked. "I thought it was beautiful, I bet Oliver would never do anything like that for me" Lilly said looking down. "Well you just have to believe, and then the right man will come and he will do that, and Miley has found the right man" Jake said. "You really think so" Lilly said with her hands over her heart. Jake parked some where. They leaned in, to kiss, there lips almost touching, when Lilly pulled away. "Jake no I am not going to kiss you again, it hurt Miley, not on the outside but the inside, and I don't want to do the again" Lilly said. "Ok then well lets get you home" Jake said. Jake drove Lilly home. "Thanks Jake I really appreciate it" Lilly said getting out. When Jake pulled her back in and kissed her. Lilly pulled away, she slapped him. "Jake you are a jerk I said I didn't want to kiss you yet you kissed me" Lilly yelled and slammed the door, She stomped into the house. "Oh goodie your back woo" Miley pretended to care. "Ok Miley this is stupid we should be friends not fighting" Lilly yelled. "Yah we should be but were not, you should learn when not to do something" Miley yelled running upstairs. Lilly ran after her. Miley it wasn't me I pulled away he kissed me" Lilly yelled. "Whatever you always lie, you are probably lying right now" Miley yelled back. "Miley I am not lying, don't say that you have never done anything to me before" Lilly yelled. "I haven't and even if I did it wasn't as bad as this" Miley yelled "What I can think of some right now" Lilly yelled. "Like what" Miley asked. "You lying to me about you Hannah secret" Lilly said. "That doesn't count" Miley said. "Then this doesn't count" Lilly yelled back. "Yes it does and if want to be like this than you can sleep somewhere else tonight" Miley yelled storming out of the room. "Fine" Lilly yelled. "Fine" Miley yelled back. Lilly went to her bed and began to cry. Robby came in. "Hey Lilly what's wrong" He came over to Lilly. "Me and Miley just had a big fight and she kicked me out of are room" Lilly said sobbing. "Well I hope for the sake of this family that you will become friends again" Robby said patting Lilly on the back. "I hope so to" Lilly said. "Well I gotta get to work don't burn the house down when I'm gone, please" Robby said. "We wont well at least I know that I wont not that daughter of your's" Lilly said. "Ok then" Robby said walking out of the room. Hey came down stairs went over to Miley. "Hey darlin' are you ok" He asked. "Yah I think so" Miley answered.. "Well I have one concern don't burn down the house well I'm gone" Robby said. Miley laughed. "I wont but I'm not sure about Lilly" Miley said. "Ok then" Robby said running out of the house. Lilly came down stairs. "Hey what are you doing down here" Miley asked. "I came to get some water" Lilly said. "Well there is a bathroom with some taps put your mouth underneath and drink it like that" Miley suggested. "You know what, Miley you are being very mean right now, I come down stairs to get some water and you say use the tapes in the bathroom, that is rude" Lilly said. "You want to know what rude is, kissing you best friends boyfriend, that is rude" Miley said. "The kiss didn't mean anything and I pulled away, how long is it going to take that you will understand" Lilly yelled. "Not that I don't understand it's that you have hurt me lots and I am not going to let you hurt me anymore so I am going to stay mad at you" Miley said. "Miley you are being really stubborn right now and I am sick in tired of you stubbornness" Lilly yelled. "Now who's being rude" Miley asked. "Still you" Lilly said. "You know what, we should never be friends again, oh and find different sleeping arrangements" Miley yelled running upstairs. "Miley I am not going to find different sleeping arrangements, if anyone it should be you" Lilly yelled. "Me, you are the one that moved in I have the right" Miley yelled. "You just moved in too" Lilly yelled back. "Ok I have done something to you and this will keep us fighting forever, I went out will Oliver while you were dating him, ha" Miley yelled. "What you went out with him when I was dating him" Lilly yelled. "You kissed Jake when I was dating him" Miley yelled back. "No I didn't he kissed me I pulled away how many times do I have to say this" Lilly yelled.

The next day had came Lilly slept on the couch, they were still fighting. Miley came down easily to see if Lilly was awake because she didn't want to see her. Lilly woke up just as Miley came down, she looked up, Aww, they both screamed. "Why are you up" Miley yelled. "Because you woke me up" Lilly yelled back. "Don't just go and blame me for this" Miley yelled. "For waking me up and don't go and say that you have never blamed me for anything" Lilly yelled back. "I haven't" Miley yelled. "Yes you have remember when you keep blaming me for kissing Jake" Lilly yelled. "That doesn't count" Miley yelled. "That is what you always do, I say something that you did to me and you say that it doesn't count and that is cheating" Lilly yelled. "A fight has no rules" Miley yelled running up the stairs. The door bell rang. "Hello Lilly said opening it. Then she shut the door right after.


	24. I Am Sorry Lilly

Miley came running down the stairs, "hey, Lilly you are a selfish, idiot, get away from the door" Miley yelled pushing Lilly to the ground. "Hey Miley why did you do that" Lilly yelled, getting up. "Because you slammed the door on my boyfriend" Miley yelled, pushing Lilly back down to the ground. "Hello girls can I come in" Jake asked. "No" Lilly yelled. Miley didn't say a thing. Lilly got back up from the ground when Miley pushed her down. "Miley you are not ever going to have someone that cared about you as much as I do and I mean a friend" Lilly yelled. "Yes I have a lot of people that care about me" Miley yelled back. "Oh yah who" Lilly said. "My dad and my brother and Jake" Miley said back. "I said a friend your dad and Jackson don't count and Jake, well he is going to be gone in like a week, he will be gone from your heart" Lilly said touching Mileys heart. Miley looked down to Lilly's hand. "He will be in my heart longer then you will ever be" Miley yelled pushing Lilly to the ground again. When Lilly hit the ground she sliced her neck by a coffee table. "Owe, that hurt, am I going to be the only one getting hurt today" Lilly said getting up. Lilly slapped Miley across the face. "Hey why did you do that" Miley yelled. "Because you pushed me to the ground three times" Lilly yelled. "What ever I am more special then you" Miley yelled slapping Lilly, Lilly fell to the ground after she got slapped. Lilly stood up. "You are more special then me, to me we are all equally special, in our own way" Lilly yelled. Jake came storming into the house. "Ok girls you have to stop that you are best friends, not enemy's" Jake yelled trying to pull them away from each other. Jackson came through the door. "Hey, hey what are you doing" Jackson asked running to the girls. Jackson tried to break the girls apart. "Jackson stop it I am getting back at her for all the stuff she has done to me in the past" Miley yelled. "All the stuff that I have done to you in the past, I have not done anything to you, it has been all you" Lilly yelled. Miley punched Lilly in the nose. Lilly fell to the ground. "Miley look what is happening to you, why are you doing this Lilly is you best friend" Jackson yelled. "Well she is not my best friend anymore" Miley said. "Aww, my nose I think she broke my nose" Lilly said crying. "Lilly are you ok" Jackson asked helping her up. "No it is not my nose is broken" Lilly yelled. "Miley look at what you did you broke Lilly's nose" Jackson yelled. "Yah and I will break it even more" Miley said punching Lilly's nose again. Lilly fell to the ground again. "Aww" Lilly yelled. She stood up. Miley was getting ready to kick Lilly's side. Lilly fell to the ground. "Aww, Miley I am sorry, for what ever I did, my god I think you broke my side" Lilly yelled. Miley began stepping and kicking Lilly's side. Jackson ran to the phone and phoned Robby. "Hey, Dad we have a problem here" Jackson said. "Like what son" Robby asked. "Miley broke Lilly's nose and side" Jackson said. "What' Jackson you are old enough not to let Miley do something like that" Robby yelled. "I tried dad, like me and Jake are trying to get Miley away from Lilly but it is really hard and it's not working" Jackson yelled. "Ok I will be at the hospital as soon as possible get Lilly in your car and drive her down to the hospital and I will be there as soon as possible" Robby said hanging up. Jackson hanged up. "Ok Miley stop it, and Jake help me get Lilly into the car, then tame your girlfriend" Jackson yelled. Jake got Miley up and locked her in her bathroom. Jake and Jackson picked Lilly up and put her in Jackson's car. "Ok Jake go and tame your girlfriend and I will hopefully be home in a hour or two" Jackson said running into the car. "Miley, what is the matter with you" Jake asked. "I don't know I just wanted to get back at her for all that stuff she has done to me" Miley said. "What has she ever done to you" Jake asked. "She has betrayed me" Miley yelled. "Yah and you have done way worse to her" Jake said. "Yah I guess your right I was being a little bit mean to her" Miley said. "A little, you broke her nose and her side" Jake yelled. "I didn't know I did that worse to her, my god I am so sorry honey" Miley apologized. "Honey I am not the person that you should be apologizing to" Jake said. "Your right, I am sorry but I gotta get down to the hospital" Miley said running out of the house. Miley drove to the hospital. "Hello is Lilly Truscott here" Miley asked the lady at the counter. "Yah she is in room 310, are you family" She asked. "No, but I am her best friend" Miley said. "Ok go, room 310" she said. Miley ran to the elevator. "Excuse me miss, you can't run in the hospital, I am going to need your name and if you break a rule again we are going to make you leave the hospital and you may never enter ever again" a nurse said. "Miley Stewart" Miley said. "Ok have a good day miss" the nurse said. Miley got to room 310. Robby saw her, "I'll be right back son" Robby said heading over to Miley. "What the heck where you thinking, breaking Lilly's nose and side" Robby asked. "I don't know I was mad" Miley said. "You were mad, you were mad, so being mad at someone means that you could physically hurt them" Robby asked. "Well, I guess, I was just in a really bad mood sorry" Miley apologized. "I am not the one who you should be apologizing to, Lilly is" Robby said. "That is the second time that someone has told me that" Miley said. "Well go apologize to her" Robby said pushing her. "Hey Jackson do you think that you could maybe go out of the room I want to talk to Lilly alone" Miley asked. "Whatever" Jackson said leaving the room. "Hey Jackson be nice to your sister she is having a hard time" Robby said. "Whatever" Jackson said. "Hey boy, if you ever talk to me like that again you will be in much trouble" Robby said. "Hey Lilly I am really sorry" Miley apologized. "I know and I am sorry can we be friends again" Lilly asked.


	25. Friends Again

"Wow that was easier then I thought" Miley said. "Well, yes or no I hope it will be a yes" Lilly said. "Then it's a yes, are you ok, I am sorry that I did all that stuff to you" Miley apologized. "I accept your apology, and I am on a pain killer right now, so I an fine right now but later probably not" Lilly said. "Will it hurt if a give you a hug" Miley asked. "I don't know, maybe but it will be a good pain" Lilly said. Miley ran over to Lilly and gave a hug. "Hey Miley does Oliver know that I am in the hospital" Lilly asked. "Umm no not yet I didn't want to tell him because he will get mad at me" Miley confessed. "Well, don't be an idiot and phone him, now, he needs to know I am his girlfriend get a move on" Lilly yelled. Miley dialled Oliver's number, "Hey, Oliver you need to know something" Miley said. "Like what Miley" Oliver asked. "I accidentally broke Lilly's nose, and side, I am sorry" Miley apologized. "Ohmigod it's ok I will be there in a few minutes" Oliver said hanging up, Miley hung up. "He is on his way" Miley said. "Good" Lilly said. "Lilly I am really sorry, you can't just forgive me like this, I broke 2 bones in you body maybe three, don't forgive me yet" Miley persuaded her. "Fine but if I don't hate you I will accept your apology weather you like it or not" Lilly said. Miley walked over and hugged Lilly. "Ok I have made up my mind I forgive you weather you like it or not" Lilly said. "Lilly I need you full advice right now" Miley said. "Why do you need my full advice" Lilly asked. "Cause I think I am getting to old for Hannah, I think I am going to quite being Hannah, for good" Miley said getting a tear. "Miley no, you can't do that" Lilly yelled. "Lilly I have too, what am I going to do when get married have kids, what am I going t to do, can you answer me that" Miley yelled. "I guess your right you are going to be 20 in like a couple of months, and Jake is probably going ask to marry you any time now and you need to let her go I think you should quite being Hannah, but she will be here forever" Lilly said. "Thank you all I need is you to understand, I really need your help right now" Miley said. "Your welcome, Miley I will be right here with you" Lilly said. "Thanks, Oliver you're here I have to tell you something really important" Miley said, watching Oliver walk right past her. "Lilly are you ok, I am so sorry that Miley did this to you" Oliver apologized. "Oliver, you don't have apologize to me when Miley already apologized like ten times and Miley wanted to tell you something important" Lilly told Oliver. "Fine Miley tell me what you want to tell me" Oliver said angrily. "I am quitting being Hannah" Miley said. "What Miley you can't quite being Hannah" Oliver said. "But I am almost 20 years old I have to, and if you are really my friend you will understand that I have to, and you will be on my side" Miley said. "Ok, I guess, whatever you decide to do we will have to go with it" Oliver said, Miley gave Oliver a hug. "So when are you thinking on doing this, stop being Hannah" Oliver asked. "I don't know guys, I was thinking the very first concert before my birthday, what do you think" Miley asked. "well, you don't want to do it there, when are you on Mac, and Mickey in the morning again" Lilly asked. "Well the day after my concert" Miley said. "Awesome, that will work easily" Lilly said. "Yah, I will leave you guys so you can have a minute to talk" Miley said. "Thanks Miley, we really appreciate it" Oliver said. Miley left the room. "Dad, I am going to stop being Hannah" Miley whispered. "I am not going to tell you what you can and can't do, you are almost 20 years old do what you need to do" Robby said. "Thanks dad" Miley thanked him. While Miley was talking to Robby, Lilly and Oliver were just talking about there feelings. Oliver leaned over to give Lilly a kiss, Lilly pushed him away. "Lillypop, are you ok, you never pull away from my kiss did it hurt your side" Oliver asked. "No, it didn't hurt me, but I just don't want to kiss right now, and I am sorry" "Lilly apologized. "It's ok, sometimes I don't want to kiss, it is a normal thing" Oliver said. Miley came back into the room, "hey do you guys need more time" Miley asked. "Oh no you came at the right time" Lilly said. "When do I get to go home" Lilly asked. "I will go ask for you Lilly" Miley said. Miley went to find a nurse. "Hi umm Lilly Truscott" Miley said. "Yah, what about her" the nurse asked. "When does she get to go home" Miley asked. "Probably not for a few weeks maybe a month" the nurse said. "What" Miley voice screeched. "Does she need to go home sooner" the nurse asked. "She wants to go home soon, and we can take care of her" Miley said. "Ok, we just have to make sure that she can walk a bit" the nurse said. "Ok so when do you think that will be" Miley asked. "Well in like a week to two weeks" the nurse said "ok thanks" Miley said walking off.


	26. Decides Something Hard

"Lilly, you will be released, in 1 to, two weeks, and that is the least that they will do, they have to make sure that you can at least walk pretty good in order for you to leave" Miley said walking into the room. "I guess that is a lot better then being let out in a month which is closer to your birthday it will only be one more month and I want to be there for your special day, then in like three more months I will turn 20, then one month later it is Oliver's turn right" Lilly asked. "No honey mine is in four months your's is in five months" Oliver said. "Whatever" Lilly said. "I know, you want to be right, but in this case your's was wronger than ever" Oliver said. "Ok I admitted that I was wrong, you don't have to rub my face in it" Lilly yelled. "You didn't admit that you were wrong, you never admit that you are wrong ever" Oliver yelled back. "Ok, you guys you don't want to spoil this perfect moment, so DON'T FIGHT" Miley yelled. "I guess your right, we shouldn't be fighting, we should be gracing each other" Lilly said. "Gracing each other what does that mean" Oliver asked. "Yah, what on earth, does that mean" Miley asked. "Oh, never mind, it doesn't matter anymore, just remember that we should be loving each other and not fighting" Lilly said. "ok Lilly I am sorry, I started this little miss understanding" Oliver said. "No, it wasn't your fault, it was my fault so don't blame it on yourself, we are blaming it on me weather you like it or not" Lilly yelled. "Ok guys, if you fight like this maybe you were never meant to be" Miley yelled and stormed out of the room. "Miley wait, we are sorry, well at least I know that I am sorry" Lilly said. "Miley, wait, we are sorry me and Lilly are" Oliver yelled. "Hey no, yelling in the hospital" the nurse said. "Sorry, at least I know that I am sorry" Lilly apologized for herself. "Hey at least I know that I am sorry for me, just me" Oliver, yelled. "What did I just say no yelled in the hospital, nor fighting" the nurse yelled. "But you're the one yelling we are just talking loudly" Oliver smart talked. "Ok, everyone of you that is not hurt in anyway, that is in this room, is going to be kicked out and not going to be let in ever again, even if your injured" the nurse said. Oliver hurt himself. "or in a bed" the nurse said. Oliver kicked Lilly out of the bed. "Aww, honey that hurt how am I suppose to get up now" Lilly yelled. "What did I say, and in they are not in a hospital dress, then they are kicked out so leave, said person named Oliver" the nurse said. "Fine I will leave but what if I am seriously injured" Oliver asked. "Well, then you have to go to a different hospital" the nurse said. "What ever, you guys obviously don't need the money" Oliver said storming out the door. "Hey kid what money" the nurse asked. "The money that when someone comes in, they have to pay in order to get whatever they need done" Oliver lied. "Your lying" the nurse said. "What I am not lying, why would you think I was lying" Oliver asked. "Because, you are blushing" the nurse said. "fine but you will be sorry" Oliver said. "why would I be sorry, I have a wonderful, husband and 2 amazing kids, and lots of money" the nurse said. "not what I meant" Oliver yelled, leaving. "Do you think I care" the nurse yelled right after him. "Ok, now miss. I am the coolest girl in the world, if you keep yelling, go will be kicked out once you leave the hospital, and you won't ever be able to come back in ever again" the nurse said. "What if I decide to work here" Lilly asked. "well then if we can't recognize you then you can but if we can, you can't" the nurse said. "ok I have to run some test on you, how is you nose feeling" the nurse asked. "Well, it feels really weird, it doesn't hurt is that normal" Lilly asked. "Well on normal patients it is but on non normal patients it not" the nurse said. "Oh, ok, how do you know if I am a normal patient" Lilly asked. "Well we never know" the nurse said. "Then what, or, ah, oh what ever" Lilly stammered. "ok, if you need anything call, ok" the nurse said walking out. "Umm, wait, do you think you could get me something yummy, and small before supper" Lilly asked. "yah what would you like" the nurse asked. "Umm, what would you like to eat" the nurse asked. "what is there" Lilly asked. "Umm, there is Jell-O, a pudding, and a small sandwich" the nurse said. "Umm, I would like a small, sandwich" Lilly said. "Oh, ok" the nurse said, leaving. Lilly picked up her phone. "Hey, Miley why did you run out leaving" Lilly asked, as Miley picked up her phone. "Because you guys were fighting like crazy and I didn't want to get into it so if you fight like that then you shouldn't be together" Miley repeated herself. "Miley I am sorry, but we are in a relationship, and people in relationships fight it is natural" Lilly said. "Whatever, Lilly I am sorry that I fussed, at you guys, you didn't deserve it and you are right you are a couple and you fight it is natural" Miley apologized. "Miley it is ok, you don't have to apologize about it I already know that you are sorry by the tone of your voice" Lilly said. "Ok Miss, Truscott, your small sandwich is right on this table if you need it, or when you want it sorry for my choice of words" the nurse said leaving. "Thanks nurse" Lilly thanked. "Lilly, who are you talking to" Miley asked. "Oh, just the nurse" Lilly said with her mouth open, with food in it. "Lilly chew with your mouth closed" Miley yelled. "Oh sorry, you decided to talk at the wrong time when I had food in my mouth" Lilly said. "Well, sorry" Miley sarcastically. "Miley we have discussed talking sarcastically, it is not allowed unless, you tell me that you are saying it like that" Lilly said. "Ok, mom I am sorry" Miley apologized. "I am not your mom, your mom it dead" Lilly corrected her. "Lilly, I know that my mom is dead but I really miss her so pleas don't say stuff like that to me it hurts" Miley started to cry. "Oh Miley I am so sorry, how could've I forgot" Lilly apologized. "Yah what ever I will be over there after supper" Miley said. "Umm, Miley there is no visiting hours, after supper" Lilly said. "Umm, Lilly if you can't remember I am Hannah Montana" Miley said. "But, Miley you said that you were going to quite being her, you can't this when you are going to quite being her" Lilly said. " But, Lilly I want to do whatever I can with her until I let her go" Miley said. "Well, umm, whatever I can't argue with you it'll hurt" Lilly said. "And Lilly, it will only be like a month or well I don't know but I really need this" Miley said. "Ok, Miley I gotta go" Lilly said. "Ok Lilly see you later" Miley said. Hanging up.


	27. Hannah Is Gone

Miley came there after supper, she came there as Hannah Montana. "Hello, I need to see Lilly Truscott" Hannah Montana said. "Umm, but there are no visiting hours right now" the person at the desk said. "But, I am Hannah Montana" Hannah said. "But there aren't visiting hours right now" the person at the desk said. "But I really need to see Lilly because I am Hannah Montana" Hannah argued. 'If it will shut you up you can go" the person at the desk said. "Thank you and if I see you in my concert I will escort you out myself" Hannah said walking away. "you won't have too because I don't like you at all" the person at the desk said. "Oh, no you didn't" Hannah said walking back. "oh yes I did it, now go before I escort you out MYSELF" the person at the desk said. "Whatever" Hannah said walking away. Hannah got to Lilly's room, there was a nurse there. "umm, why are you here, there is no visiting hours right now, Miss. Hannah Montana" the nurse said. "But, the person at the desk let me in" Hannah said. "Fine you have a half an hour, Hannah Montana" the nurse said. "ok, thank you here are a pack of tickets for three for my concert in a month" Hannah said. "Umm, I don't like you" the nurse said. "But, don't you have kids or something" Hannah asked. "yah, but they don't like you either they are on the age of 14 to 20" the nurse said. "How old are you" Hannah asked. "I am 40" the nurse said. "But any nieces or nephews, anything I am holding out three of my Hannah Montana concert tickets" Hannah yelled. "Oh, that was very loud wasn't it" Hannah said. "yah, Miley" Lilly said. "I mean Hannah" Lilly corrected herself. "umm, who is Miley" the nurse asked. "umm, that is just my nickname for Hannah" Lilly said. "Ok, well I am just going to let you guys talk and people will be in during the time period" the nurse said leaving. "Lilly, are you ok" Hannah asked. "Yah, why wouldn't I be ok" Lilly asked. "I don't know, hey not that much longer till you get to leave" Hannah said. "Umm, it has only been one day Miley" Lilly said. "really only one day" Hannah said. "So what did you have for supper" Hannah asked. "Umm, I haven't had supper yet they can't feed us until visiting hours are over" Lilly said. "Oh, I didn't know that" Hannah said.

It has been a half an hour , the nurse came in. "Umm, Hannah Montana you need to leave and I will take those tickets from you" the nurse said. "umm, here you go see you Lilly" Hannah said leaving. "umm, Miss. Truscott why did Hannah Montana come and see you" the nurse asked. "Well, I am one of Hannah's best friends" Lilly said. "really because I have seen you around and I haven't seen you with Hannah" the nurse said. "that is because I umm, I hang out with my other friends and because see is really busy with all of her pop star stuff" Lilly lied. "Well, if I didn't know any better I'd say you are lying to me" the nurse said. "I am not now when do I get supper I am starving" Lilly said. "well, do you have anymore visitors" the nurse asked. "NO" Lilly yelled. "then you can have some supper I will be right back with it" the nurse said. "thank you" Lilly said. The nurse left. "gosh" Lilly said. The nurse came back with a tray in her hands. "her you go" the nurse said. "what is this" Lilly asked. "umm, it is potatoes and some meat" the nurse said. "that is not meat" Lilly said. "yes it is" the nurse said.

Two weeks have passed, Lilly is now at home. Robby came to pick Lilly up from her last day at the hospital. She couldn't walk as good as she could before. Robby came home with Lilly. Miley ran out of the house. "Lilly your back you can be my sister again" Miley said hugging Lilly. "owe, Miley that hurts" Lilly said pulling away. "Oh, sorry Lilly I forgot" Miley apologized. "it's ok" Lilly said. "yah" Miley said taking Lilly into the house. "Miley not so fast you are hurting me" Lilly said. "ok Lilly we are not going to get along if you keep saying that" Miley said. "but it does hurt" Lilly said. "Stop it now shut up and be quite" Miley yelled. "Miley I just got back you should be nice to me" Lilly said. "I should or you want" Miley said. "you should it is a nice thing to do and we just finished a fight I don't want to go through that again" Lilly said. "Yah I guess your right" Miley said. "so please lets not fight" Lilly said. "OK I agree" Miley said. "so I will be right back" Miley said. "Where are you going" Lilly asked. "I am getting something from my room" Miley said. "Ok, be back soon" Lilly said. Miley ran up stairs, she ran to her room. Miley grabbed a bag on her bed and ran back down stairs. "Hey Lilly I have something for you" Miley said coming down the stairs. "What Miley, you didn't have to get me anything" Lilly said standing up. "yes I did her you go" Miley said giving Lilly the bag. "Miley what is it" Lilly asked taking the bag. "Open it and you will see" Miley said smiling. Lilly opened it. Lilly mouth opened wide. "Wow, Miley you didn't have to get me this, you went above and beyond" Lilly said. "Take it out and tell my dad what it is" Miley said. Lilly took it out. "It is a gold necklace with a diamond in the middle" Lilly said. "Miley can I talk to you in the kitchen please" Robby said walking towards the kitchen. "Yah" Miley said walking towards her father.

"dad what is the matter" Miley asked. "did you buy that for Lilly" Robby asked. "Yah, why" Miley asked. "Because we don't have that kind of money to buy stuff like that for no imparent reason" Robby yelled quietly. "But dad I just did that to tell Lilly that I really and truly am sorry" Miley said. "But you can't be doing that" Robby said. "But dad" Miley said. "Quite it ok I will let that go but one question how much was it" Robby asked. "Umm, Uh, you really don't want to know" Miley said. "Miley Ray Stewart, how much was the necklace" Robby asked frustrated. "Umm, I thousand dollars" Miley confessed. "WHAT" Robby yelled. "I told you, you didn't want to know" Miley said. "Ok, young girl you are grounded for so long you won't live to see the day" Robby yelled. "Dad, you technically can't ground me anymore, I am almost 20 years old you legally cannot ground me" Miley said. "I am your father, I can do what the heck I want" Robby yelled. "Yah well I am not going to take your punishment" Miley said running upstairs. "Umm, Mr. Stewart is everything ok" Lilly asked. "Yes" Robby said. "Should I take the necklace back" Lilly asked. "No, and call me Robby" Robby said walking outside. Lilly went up stairs slowly. Once Lilly got upstairs she went into her room. "Hey Miley are you ok, you didn't have to get me this necklace" Lilly said walking into the room. "Yes I did, you are my best friend and I have to prove it" Miley said.

TWO WEEKS LATER.

It was Mileys concert today she was very nervous. "Hey Miley are you ready to go yet" Lilly asked. "No, and I am as nervous as heck" Miley said. "do you have the wig on" Lilly asked. "No" Miley replied. "I can't find the color of wig that I want" Lilly said. "I can't find my wig at all" Miley yelled. "What, if you can't find your wig we can't have the show" Lilly said looking all over the room for the wig. "I can't find it" Lilly yelled. Miley ran outside. "Dad I can't find my wig" Miley yelled. "In you normal closet door" Robby yelled. "Thanks" Miley yelled and ran back into her room. She went to her normal dresser and opened it the pulled out the wig. "Oh, good you found it" Lilly said. "Yah, I found it did you find yours" Miley asked. "Yah, I will be dressed in a second" Lilly said. "I am dressed, I just need to put my wig on" Miley said. "I am done" Lilly said. "Good lets go" Miley said. "Bye dad" Miley said running out of the house, followed by Lilly. "Bye guys, have a good concert" Robby yelled after them. Miley and Lilly got to the concert. Hannah went on stage. She started with I got Nerve. She came off stage. "How was I" Hannah asked. "Good you got to go" Lola said. Hannah ran back to the stage. "ok lets see if you know this song" Hannah yelled.

Woo!

Smooth talking so rockin

He got everything that a girls wantin

He's a cutie, he plays it groovy

Hannah sang, She finished the song. "So, what was that song, yah HE COULD BE THE ONE" Hannah yelled. The night was over. "Ok, that was the best concert I have ever done" Hannah said coming off stage. "Miley and Lilly went home when they went home they went to bed. The next morning Mile woke up. "Hey Lilly, it's time" Miley said. "Ok" Lilly said. Lilly and Miley got ready and went to Mack and Mickey in The Morning. "Hey guys we are here" Hannah said. "Ok, lets get started" Mickey said. "Ok" Hannah said. Half of the show was over. "Ok, you guys I want you to meet Lola again, Lola come on out" Hannah yelled. Lola came out. "Hello everyone" Lola yelled. "Now I have to tell you guys something" Hannah said. "What" Mack asked. "I have been keeping a secret from all of you guys" Hannah said. "What are you talking about" Mickey asked. "This is going to be really hard for me to say so I am going to show you guys" Hannah said. Hannah stood up she took her wig off. "What the heck Hannah why do you have a wig" Mickey asked. "because I am not actually Hannah Montana, Hannah is a fictional character, I made her up, my real name is Miley Stewart, I am Hannah Montana, and I am going to quite being Hannah" Miley said getting a tear. "What, you are Hannah Montana" Mickey asked. "I am Hannah Montana, and there is no more Hannah Montana anymore I love all you guys Good bye I will miss you all" Miley said running off the stage. She left everyone speechless. Miley and Lilly went home. Miley wasn't happy right now she was sad, a part of her was gone.


	28. Engaged

"hey honey how was Mack and Mickey" Robby asked. "It wasn't that good dad, I told the world that I am Hannah Montana" Miley said going to sit on the couch. "Honey I thought that you were doing that on the Mack and Mickey in the morning after you last concert" Robby said walking over to Miley. "Hello that was today yesterday was my last concert" Miley said getting up. "Oh, I didn't know" Robby said. "dad, I am done being Hannah Montana, a part of my life is now gone" Miley said. "Honey is that what you really wanted to do?" Robby asked. "No, but I had to, I will be 20 in a couple of days I am going to get engaged soon, I had too" Miley said starting to cry. "honey you don't have to do anything, only if you want to" Robby said. "Well, I blew that now, I am done" Miley said running up the stairs. The door bell rang. Robby opened the door. "Well, hello there who might you be looking for" Robby asked. "Miley" they said. "Ok, one second you may come in" Robby said. He went up stairs to her room. "Miley" Robby said. "what" Miley said crying. "You have some visitors" Robby said. "Who" Miley asked. "I don't know you will have to find out" Robby said. Miley went down stairs, she saw some of the girls from school. "Hey Miley we saw the Mack and Mickey show with you on it you are Hannah Montana" they asked. "Yes, I am Hannah Montana, and I am done being her" Miley said coming down the rest of the stairs. "Why, are you done" they asked. "because I am almost 20 years old I can't be her anymore I am sorry" Miley said. "Why didn't you tell anyone" they asked. "Because I didn't want to tell my secret I wanted to be a normal girl" Miley said. "Well you aren't going to be a normal girl anymore, everyone knows, they are going to start asking questions" she said. "No, they won't tomorrow I am going to go on T.V. and I am going to say that I am done, there is no Hannah Montana anymore starting now" Miley said. "Miley, one question, why did you become Hannah" she asked. "Because I wanted to sing, and be a normal person as well" Miley said. Jake came through the door. "Hey, Miley, umm, who are you guys" "Ohh, they are my friends from school" Miley said. "oh, Miley can I talk to you outside" Jake asked. "Ok, guys you can watch some T.V. or something" Miley said. Miley went outside with Jake. "What's up Jake" Miley asked. "well, two things actually, well why did you stop being Hannah" Jake asked. "Because I am almost 20, it is complicated" Miley said. "Ok, and this is the other thing I want to do" Jake said getting down on one knee. "What are you doing" Miley asked. "Just wait" Jake said. "Miley Ray Stewart will you marry me" Jake asked. "oh my gosh Jake yes" Miley said thrilled. Jake put a ring on her finger. They kissed. "Jake you just made my day" Miley said. They came in. "Hey guys I am so happy" Miley said coming in. "why" the asked. "Because I have just gotten my life up to a different thought" Miley said. "why what happened" they asked. "Nothing, I will tell you later now go" Miley said. They left. Miley ran up stairs. "Lilly guess what" Miley asked. "What" Lilly asked. "I am engaged" Miley said showing her, her finger. "What, ohmigod I am so happy for you" Lilly ran to Miley and hugged her. "Thanks my day is so good now all the sadness is now gone" Miley said. "What will dad think" Miley asked herself. "Miley you have to tell your dad" Lilly said. "Ok" Miley said. Miley went to her dad, "dad I have to tell you something" Miley said. "What darlin" Robby asked. "I am engaged" Miley said. "What, you got engaged, you aren't even 20 yet, I am really disappointed in you" Robby said. "dad, I am going to be 20 in like three days, I am going to be married weather you like it or not" Miley said. "Fine but I wish you were going to wait until you were 20" Robby said. "dad I would've but Jake asked me and you can't do anything about it" Miley yelled. "dad I am going to be 20 in a couple of days" Miley yelled. "I just thought that you would wait till you were 20, and pick a better person" Robby said ashamed. "dad it doesn't matter anymore, It is done I am engaged, and you can't do anything about it anymore. I came her to tell you something, not to get yelled at. "You know what, I don't even want you at the wedding if you are going to yell at me like this. Dad, I told you something that should make you proud not make you yell at me. I am done with you, you are not my father anymore" Miley cried she ran downstairs. Lilly ran out of her room. "Mr. Stewart, what have you done. She tried to tell you something, and you yelled at her, I am ashamed at you" Lilly said running down stairs. "What have I done. My baby girl hates me now. I am ashamed at me now." Robby said to himself. Robby started to cry. "Hey, dad" Jackson came upstairs. He stopped. "Hey dad what's the matter" Jackson asked. "Miley hates me" Robby cried. "Why, does Miley hate you" Jackson asked. "Because, she got engaged and I yelled at her" Robby cried. "Dad, why would you yell at her, she is you baby girl, you have never yelled at her, for a stupid reason. You know you didn't yell at her because you don't want her to get married. Or because you hate Jake. It was because you don't want your baby girl to leave. You want her to stay with you, you don't want her to grow up" Jackson said walking to his room. "Hey Jackson, your right what can I do to make her like me again" Robby asked. "well, you have to apologize like a million times but that isn't enough you will have to do more and I am not telling you what else you have to do. That is your problem" Jackson said. Robby got up and headed for the stairs. Lilly got down stairs. She saw her best friend sitting on the couch crying.

"Hey, Miley are you ok" Lilly asked.

"No, I am not ok. I lost my dad. He yelled at me and I got angry. What do I do? This is your fault, I am not angry at you though." Miley cried.

"Miley I know it is my fault. I pushed you to tell your dad. It blew up in your face. I am really sorry. You should be mad at me though. I made you lose the most important person in your life" Lilly apologized. "Lilly I am not mad at you. I had to tell my dad. You just got me to. And you helped me, if I would've told him later her would've been more mad" Miley said.

Robby came down the stairs. Miley looked at him then quickly looked away.

"Lilly could you leave the room, I have to talk to Miley" Robby asked. Lilly went outside.

"Honey I am so sorry, I am not mad at you. I just didn't want you to leave" Robby apologized.

"I am not talking to you" Miley said.

"Ok don't talk just listen" Robby said sitting down beside his daughter. Miley moved.

"darlin, I am really sorry. I was pretending to be mad at you. When I just didn't want my baby girl leave. I didn't want you to grow up. I guess that was all I had to say I just really hope that you could forgive me" Robby apologized.

"dad, why are you scared about losing me" Miley asked.

"I don't know, we men we make stupid mistakes. Like Jake he makes the stupidest mistakes and you forgive him. It should be the same for me. Do you forgive me?" Robby asked.

"yah, I guess. You cant really have a wedding without your dad. So you aren't mad anymore" Miley asked. "No, I was never mad" Robby said. They hugged. Lilly came in.

"Aww, that is so cute" Lilly said.

"Yah I think it is pretty cute too" Miley said looking at Robby.

"I love you darlin" Robby said.

"I love you to, dad" Miley said looking at Lilly.

"ohh, Lilly come and join us" Miley said. Lilly ran to them and began hugging. Jacksoncame down and began hugging them.


	29. Miley's Birthday

The next day Miley came down the stairs with a smile on her face.

"today it going to be a good day. Nothing on earth can make me miserable today" Miley said to her self. Jake came through the door.

"Good your up" Jake said.

"Why what's wrong honey" Miley asked.

"I can't do the wedding" Jake confessed.

"The love of my life say what" Miley asked.

"I cant do the wedding" Jake repeated himself.

"Why" Miley asked.

"You better sit down" Jake suggested. Miley went to the couch followed by Jake.

"What is up, why cant you do the wedding" Miley asked.

"Well, I no you are going to yell at me so I am going to brace myself" Jake said.

"Jake just tell me" Miley yelled.

"Well, I am shooting a movie" Jake confessed.

"What, you are shooting a movie on our wedding day, how could you be so selfish" Miley yelled. Lilly came sown the stairs.

"What is up guys I am trying to sleep" Lilly said.

"Shut-up Lilly" Miley said. Lilly went back upstairs.

"Look I tried to convince them to change the date, they said no, I would never do something like that I promise" Jake said.

"Ok, chose, what would you rather do. Have me for your wife or be a movie star chose one" Miley said.

"What, you want me to chose between you or being famous" Jake yelled.

"yes, I want you to chose between me or being famous" Miley said.

"This is stupid" Jake said.

"So me wanting to know what you like better is stupid, I think I is me wanting to know what you like better" Miley said.

"I don't know what I like better, I love being famous and I love you" Jake said.

"Jake I quite being Hannah for us" Miley cried.

"You didn't have to though" Jake yelled.

"Yes, I did. I didn't want to be away from you for a long time. So what do you like better I can tell you Mine. YOU" Miley said.

"I cant answer that" Jake said.

"You can't answer that, I did, never mind go, I never want to see you. EVER AGAIN" Miley cried.

"Miley, you shocked me, I thought that you didn't care about me being famous" Jake asked.

"I didn't till now. You said that you couldn't do our wedding because you are shooting a movie" Miley cried.

"Ok, I will stop being me, I wont be famous anymore" Jake said.

"You, are going to be mad at me for the rest of my life, what do you like better" Miley asked.

Jake sighed. "Jake, I love you but I cant be with someone who likes his career better then his wife" Miley cried.

"Miley I love you" Jake cried. "Then prove it" Miley said.

"What" Jake asked.

"If you love me then show me that you love me" Miley said. Jake pulled out him phone.

"Hey, Rob, I cant do the movie" Jake said.

"Why, Jake" Rob asked.

"I am getting married that week" Jake said.

"well, do you want to re schedule" Rob asked.

"no, I don't want to do the movie anymore" Jake said.

"Why, you're the best" Rob said.

"Well, I am done" Jake said.

"Fine" Rob said there was no answer. Rob hung up.

"Thank you" Miley said.

"Your welcome" Jake said. Jake left. Lilly came down the stairs. "Hey Miley, are you ok" Lilly asked.

"What do you mean. Oh, yah I am fine" Miley said.

"Ok, good" Lilly said.

"Good morning bud, what's with all the yelling" Robby asked.

'dad guess what day it is" Miley said.

"What day is it" Robby asked.

"it is my birthday" Miley yelled.

"It is" Robby asked.

"Yes it is" Miley yelled.


	30. The Wedding

_Months have passed, it was two days till Mileys wedding day. "Lilly two more days I am so freaking excited" Miley said. "I am so frigging excited too" Lilly said. "What the hell" Miley said. "What is wrong Miley" Lilly asked. "My dress is frigging ripped" Miley why is it ripped this isn't good" Lilly yelled. "I know, what the hell am I going to do" Miley yelled. "I don't know Miley we will get it fixed" Lilly said. "Are you sure" Miley asked. "I am positive" Lilly said. "Ok, I can not be stressed right now, I am getting married in two days" Miley said. "I know and you are going to be ready" Lilly said. Oliver came through the door. "Hey Lilly were are you" he asked. "In here" Lilly yelled. Oliver came in. "Hey, Lillypop what is up I have to talk to you in private" Oliver said. "Why, honey" Lilly asked. "Just because now lets go" Oliver said pulling Lilly out of the room. "Hey Oliver what is up, is something wrong" Lilly asked. Oliver got down on one knee. "Oliver what are you doing" Lilly asked. "What do you think" Oliver asked. "Lilly Truscott will you marry me" Oliver asked. "Yes, I will marry you, I love you Oliver" Lilly said kissing Oliver. "I love you to Lilly" Oliver said returning the kiss. "I will be right back" Lilly said. Lilly left to find Miley spying outside the door, Miley fell inside of the room. "Miley what the hell, what are you doing" Lilly yelled. "Umm, nothing" Miley lied. "really so why are you inside the room on the ground" Lilly asked. "Umm, I was spying, you guys are getting married I am so happy for you" Miley said getting up. "Yes, I am getting married I cant wait, I am so excited" Lilly said jumping up and down. "That is what I thought when I found out that I was getting married now I am as scared as hell" Miley said looking down. "Miley you a scared, stressed. It would've been fun when you just found out because you wouldn't have stress" Lilly said. "I know, I want to go back to being like that" Miley said. "well, soon very soon you will be married and the stress will be gone" Lilly said. "No, then I will be on different stress, I will be on I want a baby stress" Miley said. "Miley you are only 20 years old, you aren't hopefully going to have a child until you are in your early 20's" Lilly said. "Lilly I need to talk to you" Miley said. "Ok" Lilly said. They left the room. "Ok, I have something embarrassing to tell you" Miley said. "What, Miley what's wrong" Lilly asked. "Lilly, I am pregnant" Miley confessed. "What" Lilly asked. "I-I" Miley stammered. "Miley why you are only 20 years old" Lilly yelled. "Lilly I don't need this right now so can you just be happy for me" Miley asked. "Yah, come on we have a wedding to get ready for" Lilly said. Two days later. "Oh my god, one hour till my wedding, Lilly what do I do" Miley asked. "You have the time of your life" Lilly said. Five minutes till the wedding. "Ok, I have to get out there, you are going to have so much fun" Lilly said. Lilly was starting to walk down the aisle. Everyone stood up to see the bride walk down the aisle. Miley got to Jake. "Miley Ray Stewart do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband" He asked Miley. "I do" Miley said. "And you Jake Ryan" he said. 'Umm, actually it is Lesley" Jake said. "Ok, and do you Lesley Ryan do you take this women to be your lawful wedded wife" he asked Jake. "I do" Jake said. "you may kiss the bride" he said. They kissed. Everyone clapped. They finally pushed away. They walked out of the room. "I cant believe we are actually married now, and I have to tell you something" Miley said. "What" Jake asked. "I am pregnant" Miley said. "Awesome, I am not going to be the kind of man that gets mad when his wife is pregnant" Jake said. "I love you" Miley said. "I love you too" Jake said. Everyone came out of the room. They all celebrated with Jake and Miley. "Miley honey can I talk to you" Robby asked. "Sure dad" Miley said. Miley went with her dad. "What is up" Miley asked. "Oh, I just wanted to say that I am happy for you" Robby said. "OK, now if you don't mind I would like to go back to my husband" Miley said walking away. "Ok, have a nice day" Robby said. _


	31. What is going to Happen

Miley had left, Robby could feel the tears forming in his eyes. Did he lose his daughter, was he gone from the center of his heart. What was he going to do. How was he going to get a daughter back. Robby went over to Jackson. "Boy I took your advice and I let her get married. Now I am gone from the center of her heart. That movie star is there now, what am I going to do next boy. Can you answer me that" Robby asked.

"Dad, everything will be fine, Miley is happy isn't that what matters the most" Jackson asked.

"Yah, it matters to me like those little chocolate chip mini muffins do to me, but I want to know that I am still in the center of her heart" Robby said.

"dad, face it your not going to be in the center of her heart, but you will still be in her heart. She will still love you. What is going to happen next" Jackson asked. Robby thought to himself. What is going to happen next.


End file.
